The Flower Valley
by kuramacherry
Summary: Everyone's back in their normal lives, but don't realize, what is in store for them. New characters are introduced.Everyone's life's take a turn, and finally they become detectives again.
1. Chapter 1

Yuyuhakusho season two

It's been a month since Yusuke returned from the demon world; everything seems quiet and normal, except Yusuke. "KEIKO, I've been here for a month, and you haven't looked at me even once. The only thing you stare at is your text book! Keiko, give some time for fun or you'll forget what your face looks like" whined Yusuke.

"Well, I have to do a lot of studying since I'm writing an important exam, how can you expect me to study when you keep barging in like this? Get out!" yelled Keiko, she pushed Yusuke out. Yusuke sighed and went downstairs, to the restraunt, where Mr. Yukimura was busy doing the dishes. "Hi Yusuke" he called.

"Hey" he said walking up to . "Bad weather up there huh?" he asked smiling.

"Ya, it's been nearly a month, the only thing she does is stare at her books, at this rate, I bet she'll forget what she looks like, the only thing I see her do, is study" said Yusuke in a tired voice. "Well, she's writing an exam soon, it's very important" said , "Ya I know; Keiko told me" said Yusuke "why is this exam so important anyway?"he asked wondering why any exam is so important that one must study day and night.

"She's writing an exam to get into Tokyo University" stated .

"WHAT? TOKYO UNIVERSITY?? Is Keiko crazy?? Only very brilliant people take that risk you know, it's the most famous university in Japan and you need to have brains to get in that university" said Yusuke as if he knew very well . chuckled. "I said that to Keiko, but would you believe it? All her teachers think she has a chance of getting in, if she does, it's a great honour, that's one thing. Another important thing is, after her degree, she'll get a job anywhere, in any big company, so I had to give in, and I have to agree that she is straining herself, the poor girl. Sometimes, I wish she would give up all this and help with the family business" said , with a tint of worry in his voice.

Yusuke remained silent for a while. Thinking; he somehow had to agree with . Since the day he returned from the demon world, he hadn't seen Keiko much, she was cooked up with a book in her room. He wished she would be a bit more carefree, and not overwork herself too much.

He finally asked, "Do you think she'll really make it? There are many brilliant people, even more brilliant than Keiko, then again, if you really try, you can achieve anything, a dumb friend of mine is writing an exam to get into the university, it surprised me so much! In school, he was dumber than me, now he's turned brilliant, all of a sudden, hard to believe" said Yusuke sighing and then thinking of Kuwabara, and smirking, how his friend had changed in all these years.

"So, what do you plan to do? Did they agree to take you back in school? Because you dropped out and you are 2 years older than the students studying from where you left, and you don't know anything about what they taught those two years, as you dropped out? So they can't promote you" looking at Yusuke, questioningly. "I've no idea man, who wants to go to school anyway? I've no interest in school, school is boring'' replied Yusuke yawning.

"Well Yusuke, if want to work here you're most welcome, we need someone to look after the business anyway" said smiling.

Yusuke grinned broadly. "Well, I don't know anything about cooking, so sorry man. As for cleaning the dishes, I'm sure I would break all the dishes and make you clean them" said Yusuke laughing. laughed too. His mood livened up, so did Yusuke's.

"It would be nice if you got into the university too, get good marks, get a good job that earn loads of money and have loads of good looking girls surround you, asking them to do this and that, half the women will want to marry you, and you'd dump poor Keiko and marry some rich chick, poor Keiko would be heartbroken" said laughing quite loudly. Yusuke laughingly said, "Aw poor Keiko, she would end up marrying some dorky weakling" said Yusuke laughing even more loudly.

"WOULD YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN? How do you expect me to study, when you're making such a racket?"demanded Keiko angrily, standing on top the stairs, glaring at Yusuke and her dad. "KEEP IT DOWN, WOULD YOU?!!" with that, Keiko marched up stairs and slammed the door loudly.

"Great! Now she'll study up till midnight, and forget about dinner" said . Yusuke thought it was time to go. "Well, I guess, I'd better go home now, see ya" said Yusuke, waving, heading home. 

_

* * *

_

"Bye Yusuke, come along again, soon" called , waving at Yusuke. "My offer's still open"

"Thanks, bye" replied Yusuke. He went home and lay on his bed; he remembered the day he met Kurama coincidently. "Hey Kurama, how are you? What are you doing these days?"he asked. "I'm studying for an important exam, so what are going to do now, since your back?" asked Kurama. Yusuke replied casually, "I've no idea! Go back to school I guess, if they'll take me, well I see your studying too, that's no surprise, how's your mom doing?".

"She's doing good, and so how's Keiko?"questioned Kurama, Yusuke sighed. "She's busy stuffing her head in a book as usual, sheesh"he said irritated, Kurama smiled at him. "Looks like she's doing her best and trying very hard too, she's just like you in some ways" he said.

Yusuke made a face."She's studying like anything, her texts books are so fat, they send shivers down my spine" he said shuddering. Then, he remembered something, "Hey, I'm going to see Kuwabara in the park, come along let's go" invited Yusuke. "Sure" replied Kurama. Both of them went off to meet Kuwabara, who was supposed to meet Yusuke at the park. 

_

* * *

_

Kuwabara was sitting in the park waiting. "Hey Kuwabara" said Yusuke. "Hey Urameshi, hey Kurama, how are you?" he asked. "I'm fine, but you look so pale, have you been sick lately?" replied Kurama looking at Kuwabara, who's cheeks had lost colour. His eyes showed that he wasn't feeling well, and he had grown quite thin, both to Yusuke's and Kurama's surprise.

"Naa, I've been studying hard lately" said Kuwabara who indeed looked very pale.

Yusuke looked even more irritated. "KUWABARA, NOT YOU TOO" whined Yusuke "WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE THE STUDY FEVER?"he thought."Me too what?"asked Kuwabara surprised. "You're just like Keiko and Kurama, both of them are studying, ask Kurama here, he'll tell you. I'll go mad! Why is it that all you guys have study fever? Kuwabara, you've become a dork and a big nerd, I remember you getting less marks and being bottom of the class onetime" said Yusuke looking at Kuwabara as if he thought studying was a waste of time. He didn't like this studying business at all.

"Well Urameshi, if you want to get a good job, you should study in a good college or university or you won't get a good job that pays well too" said Kuwabara stating the facts. Kurama nodded in agreement.

"For Kurama, it'll be a piece of cake, I doubt what may happen to you" said looked a bit offended but he agreed. "You're right Urameshi, I'm not as intelligent as Kurama, but I'm sure I can pass the exam" he said with confidence.

"Keiko's writing the entrance exam to get into the Tokyo University" said Yusuke. "She's gone all book crazy". "Well, what a coincidence, so am I" said Kurama. "Great! Me too" said Kuwabara. Kurama looked surprised. "I thought you planned to the entrance exam for another university" he said. "Well, ya, I did, then, when the university announced that they were conducting entrance exams, I'd thought I'd give it shot. I asked some of my teachers, they said I could pass, if I put in extra effort. Tokyo University is the best university in Japan, and one of the best in the world, at first I didn't think of joining, I thought it was tough to get in. But some of my teachers encouraged me. I'm trying for other universities too, If I don't get into the Tokyo, but the Tokyo university, is my first choice, it's the best" replied Kuwabara.

Yusuke stared at Kuwabara for a moment, and then, burst out laughing. Kurama stared at him in amazement. Kuwabara didn't understand the cause for Yusuke's laughter either.

His laughter was so loud, that everyone in the park stared at him, wondering why he was laughing so loudly. "You…YOU…you and the Tokyo University?? You've got to be kidding me" said Yusuke holding his sides; Kuwabara was angry. "What's wrong with me, joining the Tokyo University?"he demanded.

"Well, I thought Tokyo University was a university where only intelligent people studied, intelligent and you??It's a joke in itself"Yusuke said laughing even more; Kurama too had to laugh, even though he didn't want to. But the way Yusuke said it, and knowing Kuwabara's past records in school, he just had to laugh. Kuwabara glared at Yusuke. "Well Urameshi, you seem to be talking as if you're so brilliant, the only thing you did is drop out of school, and do you even know how hard it is to get into a university? How tough the competition is?"he bellowed and then, became silent.

He felt guilty. After all, if Yusuke didn't drop out of school, the demons would have a war and attack humans, the very existence of humans was in danger. It's all because of Yusuke's idea of the competition that innocent people were saved, and the countries in the demon world didn't go into war. There wasn't bloodshed and slaughter in the three countries of the demon world, which was a big relief to everyone, including the spirit world. It was due to Yusuke, that everyone was saved.

"Hey Urameshi, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."began Kuwabara. "It's ok Kuwabara, you're right, I am a drop out" interjected Yusuke he suddenly grinned, mischievously. "Anyway, Kuwabara, let's all go and have fun and forget the tension, what do you say guys? Can you give up studying for a day or what? Or have you a chickened out thinking you'll fail in the exam?" said Yusuke recovering from the tension, and raising his eyebrows at them. "Or have you forgotten to have fun? Do you even remember what real fun is? Other than reading your fat, boring texts books and learning a thousand lines of nonsense"

"No way, Urameshi, I know how to have fun" replied Kuwabara confidently looking at Yusuke. "Glad to hear it, I thought you've become a book worm, what about you Kurama?"asked Yusuke smirking at Kuwabara. "Sure, why not?" replied Kurama smiling .They went out, and watched a movie which was pretty good, they roamed around for a while , got something to eat, and both Kuwabara and Yusuke insisted they go to the video arcade. So, Kurama went with them, but he wasn't as keen on playing videos games like Yusuke and Kuwabara, who unlike him, were video game addicts.

"COOL! I've gotten to level 10"said Kuwabara joyfully, clearing enjoying himself. "Good for you Kuwabara, but I' already finished that level and won too, you're a slow poke" teased Yusuke who was sitting next to him. Kurama was sitting next to Yusuke. He saw that the both of them were having fun and was glad. He too was having fun and he enjoyed as much as the other two, he won many games.

After that, it was getting late, so they decided to go home. "Well Urameshi, I had a great time, let's meet up and have this kind of fun again" said Kuwabara. "Ya, definitely" replied Yusuke smiling. "Ya, Yusuke, I had fun too, let's meet up again" said Kurama shaking hands with Yusuke. "Sure, I must say though, I thought you two would have forgotten to have real fun, but today, you both proved that you still have some of 'it' left in you" said Yusuke, with a pleased expression on his face.

"Well ya, of course we do, don't we Kurama?"said Kuwabara. "Yes, of course" replied Kurama smiling. "Well good luck with your exams Kuwabara and you too Yusuke". Kuwabara looked surprised. "Good luck? Why are you wishing him good luck? He doesn't have any exam to write" he said. "No Kuwabara, I'm wishing him luck with his training, I remember Yusuke saying that he would train harder and beat Yomi " replied Kurama. "Right Yusuke". "Yep, you bet" said Yusuke giving both Kuwabara and Kurama thumbs up. "The tournament will be held again in three years, let's see how well Yusuke's prepares for it" he thought. "Oh! Ya, good luck Urameshi, kick some butt, I know you can do it, good luck to you too Kurama, but I'm sure you'll make it into Tokyo University, see you guys, bye" said Kuwabara

"See ya"

"Bye"

After that, they parted ways, with different goals in their minds.

_

* * *

_

Yusuke recalled all this. "Heie's in the demon world doing his job. He's busy as well, there's me all alone doing nothing. How long can I stay like this? Bored? "he questioned himself. He was frustrated having nothing to do. He remembered the day he went to school thinking, of nothing else to do other than attending school, because his mother insisted. "AW, Mom, I don't want to go to school, besides I dropped out. They'll never take me back" said Yusuke "Come on Yusuke, at least get a decent education and then you may get a decent job. Be a good boy now, and go to school. Talk to the principal about them taking you back" that was what his mum told him. Though Yusuke didn't appreciate the idea.

"Do I have to talk to the principal?"asked Yusuke. "Yes you have to. You dimwit, then how will you get admission?"said Atsuko. So, finally, Yusuke had to go, not at all keen about it. When he entered the campus, some of the students who were having their games hour, stared at him. Most of them knew him, very few didn't. "Hey, isn't that Yusuke Urameshi? What's he doing here? Didn't he drop out of school two years ago? What's he doing here now?"they questioned to one another in surprise.

"Darn, these people, can't they mind their own business?"he thought and walked inside the building. Luckily, there was no one in the hall way, to stare and irritate him. He knocked on the principal's door and found out that , the teacher who detested him the most was there, discussing something with the principal. "Oh Great! Now I'll have to bear with him too"

Both the principal and Mr. Iwamoto were amazed to see him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Yusuke Urameshi, what brings you here after all these years?"asked smirking at him, but clearly amazed and surprised at his sudden arrival. "Yes indeed, what brings you here?"questioned the principal, clearly not pleased to see him back. "Have you returned from the dead? Where have you been all these years?"asked mocking at Yusuke. Yusuke was really annoyed with Iwamoto. "Man, this guy's still here, I really want to break his neck, I should have done it before. Well, I'd better say what I've come here for, well, here goes nothing".Yusuke wasn't sure of what he was going to say, but at home, he had sort of decided what to say, and was quite sure of the questions he would ask him.

"I came to attend school again, why else would I be here?" he said, not looking at or the principal. "WHAT?"said both and the principal. They couldn't believe their ears. "Yusuke Urameshi wants to join school". Both the principal and thoroughly disapproved of the idea, and were ready to say 'no' to him. The principal was really angry with Yusuke, for even suggesting such a thing. Taking Yusuke back was out of the question. Everyone was glad when he had left. He was really a handful. He was a really big nuisance. All the teachers hated him, especially .

"Have a monster like you back in the school? Not happening, it was bad enough to have you back then, you're a bad example to the other students Urameshi, you disgust me! All the teachers hate you, you are undisciplined, rude, always cutting class, you score less marks and least care about what you say to the teachers. You always get into fights; I can't have such students in my school. You always get into fights with students of our school or other schools, every student is afraid of you, Yusuke .It's not like you were a promising student anyway, so go back and disappear like you did for two years, that would bring relief to us all" said the principal giving him a list of reasons why he couldn't join school. Yusuke was angry with the school principal, for what he told him. "Darn, this stupid principal, of course he won't take me back, I knew it. Why did I even bother coming here?"thought Yusuke angrily, feeling insulted.

The principal was exasperated with Yusuke. It was clear, he didn't want him back. "What was the reason you dropped out? You never had any interest in studies, you never came to school regularly, and so what's the point of coming here?"he bellowed in anger.

"Well? Why did you leave?"he asked. Yusuke didn't know what to say, or how to say it. How could he say that he had gone to fight a tournament and the reason for the tournament was that his father, who was a demon, who was growing weaker and the other demons wanted to take over and eat humans? It sounded ridiculous to everyone, who would believe him? No, he couldn't say that.

"I'd gone to fight a tournament in a foreign country, it was martial arts tournament" said Yusuke thinking that it was a sensible answer. "I trained for six months, and I found out that more than 10,000 people were fighting, so it took them time to finish the tournament".

"There he goes again sir, always fighting, always thinking of hurting others, he can't get his mind of that, we all were relieved when he left, it's been a peaceful two years, without Yusuke Urameshi, the trouble maker" said , the teacher who hated Yusuke the most. As he was present in the principal's office and glared at Yusuke, when he entered the room and was quite surprised to see him.

All the teachers agreed that Yusuke was not fit to be in school, but , one of the teachers, always helped him out and gave Yusuke a second chance. But unfortunately he wasn't there. So, Yusuke was humiliated by the principal, in front of , who had also added his bit. So poor Yusuke went home, insulted and embarrassed. I shouldn't have gone there in the first place, why did Mom have to insist? Why did I ever listen to her? Damn you Iwamoto, he's always waits for a chance to humiliate me, and so does that stupid principal. I wonder why they haven't retired yet" cursed Yusuke.

_

* * *

_

The next time when Atsuko came home, she noticed Yusuke was at home, instead of school. "Hey, why aren't you at school?"she asked. It was clear that she was drunk. "Hey, you've had too much to drink, go and get some rest" replied Yusuke trying to change the topic. "Ya, I've too much to drink, BUT THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY DARN QUESTION!!WHY AREN'T YOU IN SCHOOL?"she asked changing her tone and looking at Yusuke, who tried to think of an excuse. "Well, because a...a...they let us off" lied Yusuke.

"Oh ya? Why?" asked Atsuko, making some was caught off guard. "Because a...a...the principal fell sick" he said, which was the first thing that came into his head. "Come on Yusuke, I'm not all that dumb, think of a better excuse. Why are you cutting class?"said Atsuko raising her eyebrows at him, questioningly. Yusuke thought it was about time he told her the truth.

He told her everything that happened in the principal's office. Atsuko was angry. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER? I'M YOUR MOTHER, AFTER ALL" she bellowed, upset that Yusuke didn't tell her. "Well, I thought you'd be upset and overreact like you are right now, mom just calm down" said Yusuke trying calm his mom, who was red with rage. "My boy comes back home after years, and I a mother wants him to complete his education. How can they crush a mother's dreams?" wailed Atsuko. "AW MAN! She really has had too much to drink, she's gone all haywire" thought Yusuke, his sweat dropping.

"HOW DARE THEY SAY THAT THEY WON'T TAKE MY BOY BACK!!!???? IT'S NOT THE ONLY TIME HE'S MISSED SCHOOL, I'LL GO SHOW THEM" she yelled. She was drunk, and Yusuke had to convince her not to go. "Mom, you're drunk, you can't go just yelling at people like that. It's pointless. They won't take me back" said Yusuke. "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!! COME ON SON, LET'S GO TO YOUR SCHOOL, AND I'LL TALK TO YOUR PRINCIPAL" said Atsuko, completely out of control. "Mom! I'm telling you, they won't take me back. They're glad that I'm gone" said Yusuke, trying hard to convince Atsuko, who really wasn't in a position to listen to Yusuke and comprehend what he just said.

"OH YA? I'll show them, you just wait" said Atsuko who dragged Yusuke to his school. Yusuke was trying his best to stop her. "MOM! Try to control yourself, you're not in a position to argue with them, let's go home" said Yusuke pulling his mom back. But, his mom was persistent. She dragged him to his school. Everybody was staring at them, in amazement, wondering what on earth was going on.

"WON'T ALLOW MY BOY BACK IN SCHOOL WILL THEY? I'LL SHOW THEM" yelled Atsuko, making all the students stare at her. "Come on, Yusuke, where's the principal's office?" she asked him. Yusuke wasn't going to tell her, but, she yelled and asked the passer by, a frightened girl who pointed the direction.

Atsuko pulled Yusuke to the staff room, instead of the principal's room, where the principal was, discussing something with some teachers, when Atsuko dragged Yusuke, and barged in.

"ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU IS THE PRINCIPAL?"she demanded yelling. All the teachers stared at her and Yusuke. They all were amazed to see them. They all had heard the news about Yusuke asking for admission in their school again, from of course, who added some more spicy bits.

"I am" replied the principal. "What do you mean by barging in to the teacher's lounge like this?"he asked angrily. "WELL, I WANT TO KNOW THE REASON WHY YOU REFUSE TO TAKE MY BOY BACK TO SCHOOL!!"she yelled. "Well, we both know the reason why" replied the principal. "Your son is a drop out. All the teachers detest him, I have received hundreds of complaints about him from all them, your son is a nuisance and a trouble maker, and we refuse to take him back, now leave".

Atsuko was ready to yell some more, when, "Well, would you look at that? The nerve of that lady to talk to the principal like that, what else would you expect from Yusuke's Urameshi's mother?" said one of the teachers, who was one among those who hated Yusuke. "That's right, that drunken lady doesn't know how to behave, look at way she's brought up her son, and does she expect us to bear him?"said another. "Really, I've never seen anyone like her". "That lady is crazy, look at her guts; really, Yusuke is just like her, it's an insult to have such a student in our school" said yet another teacher.

Hearing all this, both Yusuke and Atsuko felt insulted. "You've got some nerve to come here and bring your son along with you and talk to the principal like this, nobody wants your son back, do you understand? Everyone was glad when he dropped out". "You take your son with you and leave" said ."And answer this question before you leave, your son can't be promoted, he didn't write the promotional exam, he has to repeat another year, and he's two years older than the other students and besides he can never catch up as he's a slacker and is known for cutting class, so tell us, do you think your son will suddenly turn over a new leaf?"asked mocking both Atsuko and Yusuke.

"And with his kind of reputation, what made you think that we would take him back? He's been given enough number of chances, and not even once, has he shown that he's worth the chance he's got" said the principal. "With the parent like you, how will your son progress? He really is too much to handle".

Mr. Iwamoto enjoyed the scene thoroughly and smiled, which angered Yusuke. He really wanted to knock down at that moment, but was controlling his anger and also because of his Mom.

Atsuko was shocked at what she heard. "Come on mom, let's go, it's about time we went" said Yusuke unable to bear the insults about his mother. "Yes you do that" said the principal "And don't show your face here again, either of you". Atsuko didn't know what to say to the principal, so she just let Yusuke take her out. "Like mother, like son" said another teacher. "Sheesh! No wonder he's like that, with mother like that, how can you expect her son to be anything other than what he is now?

Hearing this, Atsuko was upset thinking it was her fault. "Forget it mom, they'll say what they want to, just ignore them, I told you, they hate me, they just won't take me back, I have other stuff to do anyway, so school's not that important, come on let's go home" said Yusuke to Atsuko taking her home.

_

* * *

_

The news spread around like wild fire, in the school and neighbourhood. "Did you hear? Yusuke Urameshi, that guy who dropped out of school and never came back for two years, asked the principal whether he could join school again and when he refused, Yusuke brought his mom and both of them got told off real bad and were insulted too" said one girl to a guy. "Personally, I think they did the right thing, I can't bear Yusuke, he's a big trouble maker, he was our senior remember?" said the guy.

Yusuke heard all these rumours, when he passed by, or walked down the street. His mom was upset, and got herself even more drunk. He was really angry with and the principal. , the only teacher who supported Yusuke, was on leave, due to some illness, so he couldn't support Yusuke and help him out or even appeal to the principal to give Yusuke another chance.

"I can't get over it, anyway looks like Kuwabara, Keiko and Kurama will end up in the same university" he thought. For the first time in his life, he regretted doing all the wrong things he did.

He stared up at the sky, thinking about all past events which occurred in his life, he was deep in thought. This was very unlike the old Yusuke, who never cared about his life, but now


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO [THOUGH I WISH I DID] BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY.

Chapter 2

The goal of life.

Yusuke was tossing and turning on his bed in frustration. It was ten in the morning. He was pissed off, having nothing to do. "AW MAN! I can't sit here forever! I'm going to die of boredom" he thought. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to meet Keiko, because she was studying hard and he didn't want to disturb her. "She's really working hard,so why should I interrupt her?"he thought.

"But what should I do now?"he questioned to himself. "No school. No spirit detective job, nobody to fight, no Kuwabara to talk to". He knew clearly well that both Kurama and Kuwabara were studying hard, so he was pretty much alone, he didn't know where Heie was, and he wasn't much of company anyway, so it didn't matter, though he felt that it would be nice to see him again.

So, Yusuke was bored. His mother was in the bar getting herself drunk as usual, but had a valid reason to do so this time, because of the incident that happened at Yusuke's school. For some strange reason,she considered herself the cause of her son's unhappiness, and also the rumours going about, hurt her.

Yusuke didn't understand this. His mother loved him, he knew it, but what was the reason for her to feel so unhappy about him not being able to go to school? Why did it upset her? That, he still didn't know. It was very unlike his mother. Whenever he went out for a couple of days for a days for a mission, his mom wouldn't care, mostly because she would knock herself out by drinking too much, and she knew that he could after himself very well.

He didn't understand her motive of sending him back to school, because earlier,he would always cut class and missed school days together, so what was the reason? Other than, 'a mother's dream for her child'? That, he wanted to know.

"What is wrong with Mom these days? Before, she hardly used to care about what other people thought about her, it's not even like she knew what people thought about now why is she hurt hearing all the bad things being about us? She really went all haywire that day, when I said they wouldn't take me back, I wonder what's gotten into her?"he thought confused. It was very unlike his mom to worry about him so much.

"Che! Whatever the reason is, she'd better tell me and get over her issues, she's really lost it" said Yusuke out loud.

_

* * *

_

He remembered the day of the incident. When they came out of the teachers lounge, and when they were in the school grounds, everyone was staring at them. This made Yusuke more angry and uncomfortable.

He wanted to yell at them, and take out his anger. The stares he and his mother got, annoyed him."O MY GOSH! What could have happened? That lady kept yelling when she entered, and now, she's going without making a sound. Wonder what happened" said one girl. "They refused to take her son back what else? "said another guy_._

"What else would you expect? Of course it was bound to happen, who wants to take him back? He's a maniac" said another guy. "So is his mom, what a pair!"said yet another guy.

Hearing this, Atsuko was nearly in tears. Yusuke was now, enraged. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP?"he yelled loudly. "WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS? ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL MAKE YOU PAY" he said gritting his teeth. Everyone was scared. "YOU THERE! WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOM?"asked Yusuke. Atsuko was startled hearing Yusuke yell so loudly. He walked up to the guy and held his collar. That guy was freaked out of his life. "YUSUKE! NO! DON'T!!" said Atsuko loudly.

Luckily,Yusuke didn't hit the guy. "You say one more word about my mom, and you're dead, and this goes for the rest of you as well" warned Yusuke loudly and let go of his collar. The guy fell down in fear. Yusuke pulled his mother's arm, dragging her out of the campus and headed home. The whole time they walked home, Atsuko hardly said a word. When they were at home, Yusuke thought it was time to ask her.

"Hey Mom, tell me something, why do you want me to go back to school so badly?"he asked. Atsuko sighed. For a few seconds, she didn't say anything. "Come on, mom, tell me" insisted Yusuke. Atsuko looked straight into his eyes. "I want you to get a good education. It's my dream, a mother's dream, can't you fulfill it?"she said questioning Yusuke.

Yusuke's sweat dropped. "Mom! Would you cut it out?"he asked. "I'm tired of hearing the same thing again and again, tell me the real reason mom". Atsuko sighed again."Yusuke, that's the reason, why don't you believe me boy? If you study, you'll get a job, don't you want money? How are you going to survive?"she asked.

Yusuke hadn't thought about it yet. "I'll worry about that later, I'm in no hurry to make money" he said firmly. "You don't have to worry, Mom, I can look after myself". "Oh Ya? What will you do when I'm gone huh? How will you earn a living? You tell me that!"asked Atsuko condescendingly. "I'll think of something" said Yusuke."Oh ya?What great idea will you think of when you're jobless and penny less Yusuke?"she demanded.

Yusuke suddenly remembered the offer, made." I know what I'll do to earn a living" he replied. Atsuko was surprised, not expecting an answer so quickly. "Oh Ya? And what may that be?"she asked. "Keiko's dad offered me a job in his shop, I can work there, and earn money, now are you happy?"said Yusuke, getting up to drink some water. Atsuko didn't expect this. "Oh really? You think you can manage working there?"she questioned getting up.

"Well ya, I guess" replied Yusuke,though he was very doubtful about it and not very keen either. "Hey, where are you going?"he asked noticing his mom going out of the room. "To the bar, where else?"said Atsuko. Yusuke could have kicked himself, where else would his mom go?.

_

* * *

_

Snapping back to reality,he suddenly noticed the peace and quiet around him. "How long has it been since I enjoyed this peace and quiet?"he asked himself. "Long enough I guess" he replying to his own question. He turned around and began thinking again.

No one was willing to fight him these days. The word spread around that he went for a martial arts tournament and he had gotten stronger, which was perfectly true. Though he didn't know how the news spread so quickly.

Then, it hit him. "DARN THAT IWAMOTO!!!" said Yusuke banging his fist on to his pillow. "Of course! He must have told the other teachers and of course, they would discuss it and add their spicy bits."he thought.

Hearing this new,out of fear, no one strong came to fight Yusuke,which saddened Yusuke,and increased his then again,only weaklings had challenged him, thinking that they could still beat him.

_

* * *

_

The other day, when he was walking down the street to buy a soda, a gang of boys cornered him. "Well,well,well, lookie here boys, what do we have here? Yusuke Urameshi, it's been a long time hasn't it? I heard that you went to fight a tournament, let's how strong you've gotten" said the leader of the gang, who was really ugly. Yusuke was glad that someone was attempting to fight him, at last. the ugly gang leader charged at Yusuke, with full speed. Yusuke landed a punch rite on his face, which sent him flying on the ground. His front teeth were knocked out, and his mouth began bleeding.

His gang mates stared in amazement. Two of them lifted him up, and the remaining three, charged at Yusuke all at once, and the next thing they knew, they were on the ground, badly beaten. They weren't able to move. The other two of the gang helped them up and ran as fast as they could. "Aw man, did I hit them too hard? And here I thought that I was going easy on them." said Yusuke. The people around him, who were hiding, heard this, and were flabbergasted.

After that incident, only two or three gangs had challenged Yusuke, and the results were the same. They all ended up injured. Now whenever Yusuke passed by, people would run away in fear. Especially trouble makers. Nobody dared to challenge Yusuke.

"I'M DYING OF BOREDOM!"yelled Yusuke. "I wonder how old people spend their time? They have nothing to do, except sit around and read newspapers, PAH! Speaking of old people, I wonder how Genkai's doing? I haven't seen her since I returned" he thought.

"I should go and visit her" he thought. He jumped off his bed and put on his jacket. He wore a white T-shirt, green jacket and blue jeans.

_

* * *

_

He walked all the way to Genkai's temple. He was fed up of climbing the never ending stairs,but finally made it to the top. "Darn, these stupid stairs" he said pissed off.

Genkai had sensed that Yusuke was approaching, and went outside and sat down waiting. And as expected, she saw Yusuke coming up the stairs muttering curses. She could see him clearly now. He was standing in front of the temple. "Well, well, well, look who's here" said Genkai leaning on the wooden pillar. "Come to see whether I'm dead or alive Yusuke?"she asked . Yusuke smirked. "Hey Granny! Glad to know that you're still alive, I'd thought you'd be a goner before I came back" he said. "Well, too bad, I'm still alive and kicking" replied Genkai smirking.

"Ya, I must say, I'm that glad you're still alive" said Yusuke coming up to her. She noticed that he had improved his physique. "Well, what brings you here? Come to visit your old teacher?"she asked raising her eyebrows at him. "Yep, you bet" replied Yusuke grinning. "Come on in then, or are you too tired that you want to carry you?"she questioned.

"No way, granny, I'm not old and weak like you" replied Yusuke hopping on to the wooden floor. "Oh Ya? We'll see bout that" she replied going in. Yusuke followed and closed the door. He sat down in front of Genkai. "Well? What would you like to drink?"she asked. "Nothing" replied Yusuke "And even if I did, you'd ask me to get it myself, wouldn't' you?"

Genkai smirked. "Well of course I would! At least that way, you would move your lazy butt" she said."Anyway,Yukina isn't here , so you would have to prepare it yourself anyway"she added. Yusuke smiled and said, "You haven't changed one bit have you Genkai?"."No,but I can clearly see that you have. Both physically and mentally" she said eyeing him carefully."Well ya, because a lot has happened" he said, not looking at Genkai. "I'm sure you would know about it". "Most of it, I do, some details I still don't know, care to explain?"she said looking at Yusuke. He looked up, surprised. "Tell me everything, from the beginning" she said, sipping her tea, which she was enjoying, before Yusuke arrived.

Yusuke told her everything. All the events that took place, from the day he went to the demon world, till the day he came back. Genkai listened carefully. "I see" said Genkai "Tell me Yusuke, what is going on right now?".Yusuke looked surprised. "Right now? Nothing, why?"was his reply and question. "I mean, what's going on in your mind right now? Anything special? Is there something you want to talk about, something which is troubling you? Something which is happening right now? Which I don't know about? "asked Genkai seriously.

Yusuke looked really surprised. He stared at Genkai. "Something going on in my mind? Like what?"asked Yusuke. "You tell me, is something bothering you Yusuke?"said Genkai, observing Yusuke's reaction carefully.

"Something bothering me?" repeated Yusuke"Why, nothing" he said. "Don't act dumb Yusuke, I can clearly see that something's on your mind" said Genkai raising her voice. "Spit it out!".Yusuke sighed. He realized what she was talking about .It was about his boredom, nothing to do,his frustration, the school incident,the blurted out everything at once. He spoke in a low voice and didn't look at Genkai the whole time.

Genkai listened carefully, with a serious expression on her face. "So that's it" she said. "What's it?"asked Yusuke surprised. She didn't reply. She finished her tea and stared at Yusuke with such a stern expression, that Yusuke really began to feel scared. Then, suddenly, she said, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO YUSUKE?".Hearing this,Yusuke fell down on the ground, with a sweat drop on his head.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM OLD LADY?"he yelled loudly. "FIRST YOU STARE AT ME WITH SUCH A SERIOUS EXPRESSION; IT SENT SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE! NOW YOU ASK ME WHO I AM? I'M YUSUKE URAMESHI, YOUR DUMB STUDENT THAT'S WHO!! THE STUDENT WHO'S TEACHER'S A NUT CASE AND HAS FORGOTTEN WHO HER STUDENT IS! LOOK AT ME GRANNY! I'M YUSUKE! FOR PETE'S SAKE! WHO ELSE WOULD I BE? HAS YOUR OLD AGE GOTTEN TO YOU?"

Genkai glared at him. "Well you dimwit! I should ask that question, because, the Yusuke I know, would never worry about such things" she said sternly. "You know what? I think, you're a coward". Yusuke was angry now. "COWARD? ME? Hey, if I was a coward I wouldn't be here, I mean where I am right now you old hag! If I was a coward,I'd be hiding behind my mama right now" he yelled."Oh ya? You know what? I don't think so, I think that you're afraid that all your friends will move forward and leave you far behind, am I right?"she said looking directly into Yusuke's eyes.

Yusuke understood what she meant. He didn't look at Genkai. "I guess you're right" he admitted. "Like I already told you, everyone's moving on. Except me. They won't take me back to school; I can't get a job because I don't have a qualification, what else can I do?".Genkai looked at him and sighed. "Have you gone blind Yusuke?"she asked even more sternly.

Yusuke looked dumfounded. "Blind? Of course not, what is wrong with you granny?"he said really thinking, it was time Genkai admitted herself in a hospital. "That's what I want to ask you Yusuke, what is wrong with you? Have gone blind all of a sudden? Do you have a memory loss problem?"she asked loudly. "You told me that you got beaten by Yomi, you fool! You lost to Yomi after all the training we've been through? Instead of winning, you got your butt kicked and fell flat on the ground. Do you want to show the world that you're a loser? It's a disgrace to call you my student" she said changing her tone into an angry one.

"Instead of sitting at home and relaxing, you should have started practicing the day you came back you moron! I told you to win, but instead, you got yourself knocked out! What a waste of training, you loser. Next time, I want you win and don't you dare bring disgrace to yourself and my name you dimwit!" she yelled.

Yusuke was , realization hit him. "Of course! She's right! I should have won the fight against Yomi, but instead, I lost, and instead of training harder, I'm just lying around" he thought. "Shame on you Yusuke! Instead of training to beat Yomi, you're lying around and resting like a princess!"Genkai yelled.

"Genkai, you're right, I should have started training as soon as I came back, but instead, I took it easy and relaxed. I'm sorry, I should have started training" apologized Yusuke. Genkai was satisfied. "Tell me Yusuke, do you know why I asked who you are and what did you do to Yusuke and whether you're blind? And have you gotten old?"questioned Genkai looking at Yusuke.

Yusuke thought for a while and answered, "Because you enjoy insulting me?"with a huge grin on his face. "FOOL!!"said Genkai angrily. "Yusuke, that's the one thing I don't like about you, you're plain dumb, that's what you are! PLAIN DUMB". Yusuke sniggered. "Genkai, you don't like only one thing about me?"he asked as though he was very happy and honoured. "I'm so honoured. The great Master Genkai, doesn't like only one flaw of mine, even though I have hundreds, she's so noble"he teased."Moron!"yelled Genkai.

Yusuke chuckled. "Just kidding Genkai" he said. Genkai cooled down, but became serious. "Yusuke, earlier you would never think this way, it's very unlike you. That's the reason why I wanted to make sure you're really Yusuke, because the Yusuke I know would never let others make him feel inferior. What happened to you now? You've lost focus from your real goal. You're goal is right in front of you and you can't see it. That's why I asked you whether you're blind, you fool."

"What is my goal?"asked Yusuke curiously."To beat Yomi, of course you dimwit, what else? Or have you given up already?"asked Genkai exasperated. "Of course not. I haven't given up, I'll definitely beat Yomi" said Yusuke determined. "Well, if you're determined to beat him, then have you forgotten? Do you have short term memory loss problem? You were the one who swore to beat Yomi, not me. Do you expect others to remind you?"questioned Genkai loudly.

Yusuke now realized, the reason, behind Genkai's odd behaviour and questions. He felt ashamed of himself. "How could I have been such a fool? Instead of training, I took it easy. At this rate, I'll never beat Yomi, and here, I was thinking that Kuwabara and the others were going to leave me behind, but they don't have to fight, I do. I have to train physically, and they have to train mentally, I was worrying over nothing" he thought. "You're right Genkai, I should start training, I've wasted enough time" he said out loud. "Glad to hear it" said Genkai. "Now why don't you move your lazy butt and start training right now. Enough with the talking, get up!".Yusuke was surprised. "Here, now?"he asked. "Yes you lazy oaf" said Genkai getting up.

"Show me what you learnt these two years, let me see how much you've improved" she said. "Do you think you can handle it granny? You know you're getting old" said Yusuke ready, he was smirking. "Oh ya? When I beat your ass off, then don't go crying to your mommy" said Genkai giving Yusuke a one sided smile. "Oh ya? Well, let's just hope that I don't injure you too much and you'd have to go to the hospital" said Yusuke smiling even more.

"Bring it on, you dimwit, let's see what you got" said Genkai. They went outside. They were about to start. "Three years, Yomi, I'm coming, wait for me, we'll settle it for good" Yusuke thought.

_

* * *

_

Kuwabara was busy revising for the exam .Shizuru came in to his room and placed a tray of food on the table. "Baby bro! Lunch" she said. Kuwabara hardly lifted his head. Shizuru was surprised. _"_Before, he would fight to eat his lunch, now he's so busy studying, that he's not least bothered about eating. I don't even know whether he has noticed me coming in or not, or is he neglecting it? He's become so serious about his studies. Well, the competition is tough, it's very difficult to get into Tokyo University, I can see that you're trying, baby bro. Keep it up, I'm very proud of you" she thought and left the room.

_

* * *

_

Yusuke was training had been ten days since he had the talk with Genkai. He was on his way home, after training with her. When suddenly, she said, "Yusuke, you should start increasing you stamina". "Why? I think I have enough stamina" he said stretching. "You numskull! Do as I say" ordered Genkai in a threatening voice. Yusuke flinched in fear. "Aw man! She's as scary as ever!"he thought. "Ok, tell me what do I have to do?"he said out loud.

"Run" replied Genkai. "What?"asked Yusuke, thinking that Genkai had lost it."Running helps increase your stamina you dimwit! Run all the way home, run here all the way when you come here every day". Genkai made sure that Yusuke would train with her every day, because she felt it was of no use if Yusuke trained on his own, because he got his butt kicked the last time.

So, Yusuke didn't have any other choice, but to listen to Genkai. "Are you crazy? Run all the way? For your information, by the time I reach here, I'll be exhausted, how you do expect me to train after that?"demanded Yusuke, for once in his life, talking sense. "That's what I mean you dimwit! If you increase your stamina, you can train better, you've been a total disgrace, since you lost miserably. I have to fix you up nicely, before you fight your next match" she yelled annoyed with Yusuke's stupidity.

"Aw man! Don't keep reminding me of that old lady! I'm doing my best aren't I?"whined Yusuke, fed up of being reminded that he had lost to Yomi, every now and then. "Well you've got to do better than your best,and you'd better run all the way home and coming running here every day, because I'll be increasing the pace of your training, and if you don't keep up with it, you'll get your butt kicked by me" said Genkai threatening him again.

"Alright fine, old lady" said Yusuke annoyed. "Good, you start right now" said Genkai. "Huh? Now? After all that training? I'm exhausted old lady, can't we start from tomorrow?"asked Yusuke pleadingly. "No you lazy pig! I want you to run all the way home and run around Mushiori city as well. Hurry up now" she said leaning on the pillar.

Yusuke was really exhausted. Genkai made him do a thousand pushups with the same speed without any rest; Yusuke thought Genkai had lost the remaining common sense in her head. But all the same, he did a thousand pushups, hearing all the lovely words and phrases from Genkai about slackers and overconfident people, who get their butts kicked, because of laziness. This was his daily routine.

Yusuke was angry with Genkai, and longed to yell at her. But unfortunately, he was too out of breath after doing a thousand pushups, to even say a word. After that, she made him practice kick-boxing. She helped him practice a few techniques which she taught him, and helped him perfect them. Then, she and Yusuke would fight each other for about t two hours, and then again, Genkai yelled at him and would tell him a few hundred things, which he did wrong, which eventually, made Yusuke angry.

Now, Yusuke, was too tired to argue with Genkai, so he did as he was told to."Alright fine" he said and began to warm up and then, took off. "See ya" he said to Genkai and ran down the stairs.

Right now, he was running back home, cursing Genkai and her strictness.

_

* * *

_

Kurama sighed. He wanted some peace and quiet, which he could not get at present, because of the atmosphere around him. There was a loud raucous going on downstairs. He was currently in his room, trying to study . But due to the raucous downstairs, even a deaf man, would be disturbed by it. "I'd better go outside" he thought, quickly gathering his books and he quietly stole down the stairs, hoping that nobody would see him.

Luckily, no one did. There was a huge racket in the kitchen; no one was in the hall .He made sure that he didn't make a sound. He opened the door, exited, closing the door softly behind him. He was on his way, to his other house, where he stayed sometimes. He walked quickly, hoping that no one would go to his room and check on him. On the way, he bumped into none other than Yusuke, who was sweating, puffing and panting. Kurama was startled to see Yusuke. "Yusuke! Are you alright?"he asked concerned. Yusuke was out of breath, it took him a while to answer. "Ya, I'm fine" he said panting "I'm training". Kurama was surprised. "Training?" he questioned. "Ya, Genkai told me that I should increase my stamina" replied Yusuke still panting. Kurama took one look at Yusuke carefully, and realized that Genkai would be the only person to make Yusuke run like a wild Tasmanian devil, which he had been doing, before he had bumped into him.

Yusuke's shirt was stuck to his body, completely wet with sweat, up till his chest. His face was covered with sweat. He was bending, his hands on his knees. He was completely out of breath, and could barely speak. "Yusuke, I think you should take a break, why don't you come to my place? I'll get you something to drink. You look exhausted" said Kurama. Yusuke stood up properly. "Genkai, asked me to run all the way home and around Mushiori city" he said with great difficulty.

"That's ok, you can come to my place and have something to drink and run back" suggested Kurama. Yusuke nodded, as he was dying of thirst. They walked to Kurama's place and went in. It wasn't possible for Kurama to have a conversation with Yusuke on their way, because poor Yusuke was still catching his breath. Kurama felt that Yusuke was training too hard.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back" said Kurama placing his books on the table. Yusuke plopped down on the sofa in relief. "Genkai, is really crazy, her daily training routine is bad enough, now this stamina thing" thought Yusuke, relaxing. Kurama came back after ten minutes, with a tray of tea and a bottle of water. He handed Yusuke the water bottle, who drank it as if he was a traveller in a desert, who had just found water after a long time.

Yusuke drank the whole bottle and placed it on the table. "Thanks Kurama" he said gratefully. Kurama smiled. "You're welcome" he replied. "Do you want some tea now or a later? Or do you something else to drink?"he asked."I'll drink the tea a few minutes later, thanks" Yusuke replied. "Alright" said Kurama, sitting in the chair on the other side of the table, in front of Yusuke.

"So, how's your studying going?"asked Yusuke. "Well, ok I guess" replied Kurama, lifting his tea cup. "So, how are Keiko and Kuwabara?". Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't seen Kuwabara since the day we met in the park, and Keiko's busy studying, so I didn't want to disturb her" he replied. "I see" said Kurama, waiting for his tea to cool. "Hey, what are you doing here anyway?"asked Yusuke"I thought you'd be studying very hard, and wouldn't roam around".

"Well, some of my stepfather's relations have come to visit, so I couldn't study properly. So, I thought I'd come here and study " said Kurama chuckling. Yusuke looked surprised. "Why did your stepfather invite guests? Didn't he know that you're studying for an exam?"he asked. "And why are you chuckling?".

"Actually, it was my mother who invited them. When my stepfather's cousin had called up, she asked him and his family to come and visit, and stay for a couple of days. Only later did she come to know that I was planning to write the entrance exam" replied Kurama putting two lumps of sugar in his tea cup."Ok, but why were you chuckling?"asked Yusuke picking the other tea cup. Kurama smiled again. "My stepfather's guests are very entertaining" he said.

"Let me guess, they very talkative and noisy people huh?" Yusuke asked. "You hit the nail on the head" replied Kurama sipping his tea. "And let me guess, being the gentleman, you are, you didn't ask them to shut up and stop causing trouble and you came here to study, as there there will be peace and quiet" teased Yusuke. Kurama just smiled. Yusuke suddenly made a face. Kurama noticed this. "What's wrong Yusuke?"he asked. Yusuke looked at his tea cup. "Um… Kurama, this tea, kind of tastes weird" he said. "That's because you didn't add any sugar to it" said Kurama smiling.

Yusuke chuckled. "Nothing escapes from your observation, does it Kurama?"he asked. Kurama could only smile. Yusuke put two lumps of sugar in his tea. "Hey Kurama" he said. Kurama looked up. "Yes?" he asked. "I feel kind of weird, I mean, it's not that I don't like this peace and quiet, but I kind of miss the excitement and adventure. I don't know man, something's missing" said Yusuke drinking his tea. Kurama looked at Yusuke and agreed. "Ya, I know what you mean, but three years later, everything will be same again, you'll go through the same excitement and adventure which you did earlier so you'd better be prepared" he said."Well, let's see what happens in the future". "Ya, let's see what happens" replied Yusuke.

_ AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_First of all, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed the first you've been great and gave me inspiration to write once 's other house, was shown an episode , where his stepbrother comes to meet him one time. A demon goes inside, his ear that one.I don't know where his house exactly is, so, in this story,his house is in mushiori , if there are any read and the next few chapters I will be concentrating on Kurama as he and Yusuke are both my main will be two new characters introduced in the next few chapters._


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Yuyuhakusho, though I really wish I did. It belongs to Yoshiori Togashi_ [at least I hope it's the right spelling]._I only own my made up characters, whose names you will know after reading this chapter. _

Chapter 3

A day of unexpected surprises

Kurama was lying down on his bed in the University hostel. He liked the room. It was quite big. It had a big table, a computer, a shelf to keep his books, a wardrobe for clothes. It had a soft comfy bed .The wall was cream in colour. It was a great shade of cream, Kurama thought so. It had a spacious bathroom as well. Surprisingly, the bathroom wall was painted blue.

It had a small window with pink Sakura curtains. His bed was on the right side of the room. The bathroom was on the left side. The wardrobe was on the far end on the left side of the room. The shelf and the table were in the middle, along with the computer. Kurama was satisfied. He thought that the hostel may not be as good as they say it is. But, surprisingly, it was better than he expected it to be. So overall, it was good.

He had unpacked the day he checked in, which was three days ago. He had made friends with his neighbours. His room was the last in their floor. In the room to his left, there was guy called Yamada, who was an engineering student. On the same floor was a guy called Yokahama, who apparently, was his classmate. His uniform was very good. Black pant, white shirt, black coat with the Tokyo University seal and black tie, black shoes and a French hat. "What a day!" he thought. His mind flowed through the events which took place that day. It was a day which was full of surprises.

Kurama went to the class he was told to go after the welcoming ceremony, which took place in the big auditorium in the University. He followed the instructions and everyone formed a line and went to their classes. Everyone began to choose their seats.Those who were already there, stared at him in amazement. He looked like a girl due to his features, but he was wearing the boy's uniform and so, it was obvious that he wasn't a girl. Most of the girls lost their hearts to him immediately. Kurama picked the seat in the right side of the room, in the last but one row, in the middle of the column, near the window. Students started to pour into the class room.

Kurama placed his bag on his desk and sat down. He noticed the stares he got from his classmates. He didn't mind though, he was used to it. To his intense surprise and amazement, he saw this particular girl who seemed very much familiar to him. He saw HER. It was HER. Surprisingly, she sat rite in front of him. She apparently, didn't notice him, as she was busy reading a paper in her hand. She sat down on the seat, placing her bag on the desk.

He wondered whether it was really her or not, or just someone who resembled her. He debated whether to talk to her or not. He decided to talk to her, if it wasn't her, he would just introduce himself to her. Kurama tapped her shoulder, the girl turned around. "So it is you! " he said. "Why didn't you tell me you were writing to get into the University?"he asked. "It's a long story, another time" she said sighing. "Anyway, I didn't expect to see you here" continued Kurama. "Well of course you wouldn't; I never told you. I didn't think we would be in the same class though" she replied. A boy came down and sat next to Kurama. He was a typical nerd. Big glasses, dorky face, everything about him were nerdy. "May I see your subject list?"asked Kurama. The girl handed him the paper.

The subjects were almost the same as his, except that she was exceptionally good at Physics, biology, English literature and Japanese. "You didn't tell me that you like biology" said Kurama handing the paper back to her. The girl smiled. Kurama was amazed to see her smile. "I can't believe it! _She's smiling. Actually smiling"_ he thought. "I would have, if Emina would have let me" she said, Kurama smiled too. The girl's uniform was more or less the same as the boys. Black skirt, black coat, white shirt, black shoes. The only difference was that they and beautiful bows instead of ties.

"How is she?" he asked remembering her with a chuckle. "As talkative as ever" replied the girl sighing, as if she were fed up of something. Then, her expression changed into a mischievous one. "Oh! By the way, Minamino be careful. Emina spoke about you the whole time when we returned. I think she's in love with you" she said smiling even more. Kurama was startled. "Well, I...I.." he began, "Relax. Everything will be normal after a few days. She's like that when she meets new people whom she likes, she talks about them for a while and after a while she doesn't talk much about them, so you're saved" said the girl smiling.

Kurama heaved a sigh of relief; he didn't like the idea of Emina, practically, "in love with him". The teacher came in. "Good morning class" he said, they all stood up to greet him. "Take your seat" said the teacher, everyone sat down.

He noticed that most their classmates were staring at them. Why wouldn't they? Kurama was one reason enough, and so was the girl. The long beautiful black haired maiden, with skin fair as snow, lovely stunning dark emerald green eyes, beautiful figure, was enough to make anyone stare at her. She was as tall as Kurama. Her hair shined like a gem shone in the sun.

The teacher began the attendance, checking whether the students were there or not.

"Minamino Shuichi" called the teacher. "Present" said Kurama raising his hand. Everyone looked at him. "Oooo Minamino Shuichi, that's his name, what a wonderful name" gushed all the girls, who were already in love with Kurama. "Minamino Shuichi, hah? I'm going to remember that name" thought the guys who were jealous of him, because he got all the attention from the girls.

"Nishida Sachiko" called the teacher. The girl sitting in front of Kurama raised her hand and said present. The strange thing was that Sachiko's name was right after his. In the university, students were given their roll numbers according to their sir names and Minamino was rite before Nishida, strange thing would be that there were many sir names starting with M ,but all of their were either like Miharu , Mazaharu or something like that.

Kurama's sir name, Minamino had Min in it so he the last one with M in his name, even stranger was that many didn't have their sir names starting with N, but Sachiko was one of the few, who had .The people with sir names starting with N, but no one had Na or Ne, so that was that. Sachiko's roll number came after Kurama's. Kurama smiled, thinking it was quite a coincidence. Sachiko thought the same. The teacher was about to call the next name, when the door opened. A guy almost fell into the classroom. "I really am sorry sir; I'm late because the principal wanted to speak to me personally". Kurama realized from his accent, that he was American, though he didn't look all that American.

The teacher nodded and asked him to take the seat next to Sachiko, which was the only one available, as all the students sat next to their friends, or they wanted to sit away from the window as the teachers always catch students sitting in the last row, asking questions or other things .The boy sat next to Sachiko. The guy had pitch black hair, shining light blue eyes, he was very fair, but not as fair Sachiko whose skin appeared to be as white as snow. He was as taller than Kurama and he, like Kurama, was stared at, by the girls. Kurama and he were both clearly used to it.

Sachiko realized that everyone was staring at her, she wondered why. Then, with the looks on their faces, she realized that they were staring at Kurama and the guy next to her. All the girls were jealous that Sachiko was sitting next to the two most good looking guys in class, and some of the guys were jealous of the attention Kurama and the other guy were getting , and how Sachiko the most beautiful girl in class, was sitting near those two. Some of the guys glared at Kurama and the other guy and the girls glared at Sachiko. "Yamamoto Mizuki" called the teacher. The boy sitting next to Sachiko raised his hand, and Sachiko stared at him for a second and looked at the teacher. She was still receiving death glares from most of the girls.

"Well, welcome to the Tokyo University, as you all know you have worked very hard to get here, so I expect the same again from all of you, I'm your class teacher Azuma Iwakusa. I am also your biology teacher. I'm handing out to you all your time tables yours names are printed on it, keep it with you and bring it every day, follow it regularly. I'm sure everyone here is smart enough to understand that you shouldn't cut classes .I'm sure all of you worked hard to get a seat here .So I hope all of you will attend all your classes and pay full attention to every class, unless your ill, so let me tell you that each of you have different classes you shouldn't match it with anyone else as each of you have chosen different languages ,we have divided you in different sections according to the main subjects chosen since you all have chosen Physics, Chemistry, Mathematics and Biology. So, I must tell you if you have any doubts about any of your timetables please come to me and be ready with your pens. I'm going to give you a test in biology, to check your aptitude and knowledge, and places where you make mistakes.

Everyone was ready with their pens. Everyone had the same thoughts in their mind; "It's the first day and a test already? Those who knew before hand through various means were ready.

Yamamoto mumbled. "Great! It's the first day and now this test? Darn, I slaved to study for that horrible entrance exam now an aptitude test? Just great!" Sachiko smiled listening to this .The teacher handed them their papers. "Each of you have different question papers so, those who are daring enough to copy, you're out of luck, though I don't think any of you will, since each of you are very smart as you've come here to study, you have 45 minutes, you may begin".

Everyone began writing. The questions were tricky, as the questions were meant to confuse the brain. But Kurama, who was a practical thinker, could do it easily; and he knew all the stuff there is about biology anyway, so, it didn't matter. The other students too thought it was quite confusing as it was a multiple choice question paper, all answers were similar and where anyone could get confused. Yamamoto groaned. Sachiko looked up and shook her head, smiled and continued writing.

After 45 minutes, the teacher collected the papers. "YOUR RESULTS WILL BE KNOWN AT THE END OF THE DAY" he said loudly. "I hope you all have done well" Mizuki groaned. "I don't even know what I wrote was right or wrong, I couldn't understand the questions I swear" he said turning to Sachiko.

"Well you have to think practically, you should deduce" she said."Deduce? Think practically? I screwed my brains over those horrible questions" said Mizuki "By the way, my name is Mizuki Yamamoto" he said stretching out his hand. "Sachiko Nishida" replied Sachiko shaking his hand; Mizuki stared at Sachiko for a second. "Sachiko?" he repeated, she nodded, letting go of his hand. Kurama, who was seated behind Sachiko, heard what Mizuki said and smiled.

"Sachiko how did you do the test?" he asked, Sachiko turned towards him. "Alright" she said "What about you?"she questioned. "I think so too" said Kurama. Mizuki groaned again. "I couldn't answer anything, I didn't know which answer was correct a, b, c or d. I'm sure I'll fail in my first test, they asked the algae which has phycocyanin in it? I couldn't even think which green, blue, red or brown, I don't even know what phycocyanin is" he said. Kurama and Sachiko both smiled. "I'm sure you did ok" said Kurama "I hope so" said Mizuki looking upset.

"I'm Mizuki Yamamoto" he introduced himself to Kurama. "Minamino Shuichi" replied Kurama smiling. Mizuki stared at Kurama. "For a second, I thought you were a girl. Sorry Minamino-san, but you're too beautiful to be a man" he said.

Kurama laughed. "Well, people sometimes mistake me for a woman" he said. "Well Minamino-san, your long red hair makes you look like a girl, your big green eyes too" he said, Kurama was used to people sometimes mistaking him for a woman due to his striking features, as he already stated .It was no big thing.

"Emina thought the same" stated Sachiko. Kurama laughed remembering Emina's expression, when she found out that he was guy and not a girl. Mizuki was staring at Sachiko. "Emina?" asked Mizuki. "Emina is my younger sister" replied Sachiko. "She sure did look shocked, didn't she?" asked Kurama with a small smile. "By the way, how is everyone? Sachiko replied, but apparently didn't notice Mizuki staring at her.

Mizuki chattered loudly. The boy sitting next to Kurama gave Mizuki an annoyed glance and said, "Hey listen, the teacher will be here in few minutes, turn around and stop talking would you? Do you want to get into trouble on your first day?" Mizuki was irritated with such people. "Well, and just who might you be?" he demanded. "I'm Riyuki Miharu" replied the boy. "Well, I don't care Mihara, I think you're a nerd and I hate nerds and you're a geek too".

"Well you have no right to abuse me!"said Miharu "I'm not abusing you" replied Mizuki, ready to start an argument .

Suddenly, the teacher came in. The next hour, they were busy answering more questions. Mizuki groaned more than he did for the biology test. This annoyed Miharu even more. "GREAT! During the first hour, he made lot of noises, then after that he talks non – stop. "How on earth does he expect the people around him to think and answer the exam in peace? What a weirdo" he thought. Kurama and Sachiko only smiled hearing the wonderful collection noises produced by him. But, the others around him were as annoyed as Miharu. "He's as lively and crazy as ever" thought Sachiko trying to answer the questions.

"He is one amusing character" thought Kurama, as he lay on the bed, in the hostel. "This bed is so comfy". He smiled broadly, when he remembered what happened after the physics test, during the break.

After the physics test, there was a break for few minutes. Mizuki turned around and began chatting with Kurama, which annoyed Miharu even more.

"I have to tell you, I lived in Japan for a while. Then my dad got transferred to America". Kurama saw light. "So, that's why you have an American accent?"he asked. Mizuki nodded. "My mom is actually an American, she lived in Japan. Dad's Japanese, so I know both languages fluently, that also explains my mixture of looks .I'm a mixture of my mum and dad. My dad taught me Japanese even after we went to America and Mom taught me English when we were still in Japan. So I had no problem. Dad taught me almost everything I needed to know every day" he said recalling back his so called "wonderful memories".

Kurama thought that Mizuki spoke better English than Japanese, eyeing his subject list. He had English as a language along with English literature. "You know this whole University is full of mad people. I tell you, study 12 subjects? Are they crazy? In America, we didn't have to study so many subjects" complained Mizuki.

Sachiko and Kurama looked at his pouting expression. "You look so beautiful, but somehow your eye don't shine, the shine seems to have completely disappeared" said Mizuki suddenly looking at her carefully. Sachiko didn't answer. Kurama looked surprised and also noticed that Sachiko's green beautiful eyes did not shine.

Then, they had their chemistry class. In the chemistry test, Kurama did well, but Mizuki stared helplessly at the paper. Mostly because, he didn't know anything. He told both Kurama and Sachiko that he didn't do well. This matter needn't be told, because he groaned and moaned over all the other tests, and groaned the loudest during the chemistry test, which infuriated Miharu and the others around him.

Kurama stared at him in disbelief. "Didn't you study for the entrance exam?"asked he asked. Mizuki pouted. "I did. But I forgot everything" Kurama, thought that Mizuki was an extraordinary character. On the other hand, Sachiko was merely amused.

At the end of the day, they got their papers back, and to Mizuki's amazement, Kurama was on the top of all of them with full marks, and Sachiko did pretty well too. But, to Kurama's, Miharu's surprise, Mizuki, after all that grumbling and complaining, scored 80 in biology, 76 in maths which was by pure luck, because, he sang eeni meenie miniee mo, for every question, and with the devil's luck, he passed in maths. The physics paper was the toughest next to chemistry. For many of the questions, they had to tick the correct diagram, for the given formula, and Mizuki couldn't make anything of the diagrams. They all looked like children's doodles to him. But then again, would you know, sheer luck was on his side again. He scored 81.

"Well, I always knew I was brilliant" he said to both of them. Kurama's and Sachiko's sweat dropped. Miharu merely pretended not to hear. He had begun to dislike Kurama naturally, because he topped the class by scoring highest in everything, and as for Mizuki, there's was no doubt about it, he definitely disliked Mizuki, and the reason, needn't be mentioned.

Mizuki's happiness didn't last for long. He got 56 in chemistry, which made him mourn. Sachiko and Kurama sweat dropped again, noticing his behaviour. "Sachiko, he is a very amusing character" whispered Kurama to Sachiko, when Mizuki wasn't paying attention to them and continued mourning. Sachiko nodded. She did well in all her subjects. Kurama left all the students in class far behind as he topped the class with the highest score, in all the core subjects. All those who thought they would be topping the class, were boiling with rage and some even felt bad about it. Mizuki whispered to Sachiko, "Hey, your friend is so brilliant, I never knew. How come you didn't tell me?". "I didn't know myself" she whispered back.

"Very Good Minamino. You haven't got a single answer wrong in any of your subjects" praised the teacher. Everyone gasped in amazement and stared at Kurama. Mizuki's eyes were as huge as saucers when he heard this. He nearly fell down from his chair. Everyone was flabbergasted. "He didn't get even one question wrong" they whispered to each other. "Clearly he must be very brilliant". "Thank you sir" said Kurama and sat down. On his first day, Kurama had made many rivals and many were already envious of him. Girls were already in love with him. So, poor Kurama got death glares from most his classmates and love stares from all the girls. So poor Kurama had a pretty bad time.

The bell rang for lunch. He was immediately surrounded many girls who were requesting him to have lunch with them. Kurama politely declined the offers. They turned their attention to Mizuki and asked him, but he too declined, saying that he was going to have lunch with Sachiko. All the girls glared at Sachiko, who merely pretended as though she hadn't heard what Mizuki said, and didn't notice their death glares. Kurama noticed the looks Sachiko and Mizuki gave each other. He realized something was already cooking between them.

"Hey, look at those two being surrounded by all the cute girls" said one guy to his friend. "Man, their so lucky. They get all the attention" said the other guy enviously. "I wish the girls would notice us for once". A couple guys asked Sachiko out as well, which was expected. They too asked her join them during lunch, but she was clearly amused at their behaviour and curtly said no. This really upset the boys. The girls were jealous of Sachiko, and boys were jealous of Mizuki and Kurama, but mostly Kurama. It was non-verbally decided that Kurama, Mizuki and Sachiko would leave the class room together.

They went outside as quickly as they could. Sachiko was annoyed with the boys who pestered her to be their girlfriend, and join them for lunch. Kurama and Mizuki didn't mind the same behaviour of the girls towards them though. Outside, everyone couldn't help but stare at them. This annoyed Sachiko even more. When they were outside the building, Kurama spotted Kuwabara and Keiko. Kuwabara saw Kurama and waved. Kurama asked Sachiko and Mizuki to join him, they agreed.

"Hey Kurama" said Kuwabara and Keiko in unison. Kurama made a face signalled them not call him that. Both of them mentally kicked themselves, forgetting that they mustn't call Kurama, 'Kurama' in public like that. Sachiko shot a glance at Kurama. Mizuki stared surprised. "Kurama's my nick name" replied Kurama hastily. Both Sachiko and Mizuki seemed satisfied with the answer. "But why do you have Kurama for a nick name?"questioned Sachiko, looking at Kurama with a suspicious glance. Kurama was caught off guard. Both Keiko and Kuwabara were alarmed. "What on earth is he going to say?" they thought. "No reason, just like that" replied Kurama. For the first time, he didn't have a good answer to this question, Sachiko didn't believe him. Never the less, she didn't say anything.

This was the best answer he could think off, and he wondered why. "I must introduce you all" he said. "Keiko, Kuwabara, these are my classmates, Sachiko Nishida and Mizuki Yamamoto. Yamamoto, Sachiko, these are my friends Keiko Yukimura and Kazuma Kuwabara. They are in the engineering block" introduced Kurama. Keiko and Kuwabara noticed that Kurama was on first name basis with his so called 'classmate', which surprised both of them. As they knew that Kurama was always formal with everyone, except his family. "Hey! I'm Mizuki Yamamoto" said Mizuki grinning. "I'm Sachiko Nishida" replied Sachiko, giving them a small smile.

"Hey Nishida-san, Yamamoto-san. I'm Kazuma Kuwabara" said Kuwabara, introducing himself. "Hi! I'm Keiko Yukimura" said Keiko smiling at them. Mizuki immediately caught a hold of Keiko's hand."My dear Yukimura-san, you're as beautiful as the nightingale" he said making everyone's sweat drop. "What on earth is he doing?"thought Kurama "As expected, he started flirting as well. If there's one thing he's learnt well, that's flirting". Keiko was too surprised to even react. She didn't expect any guy to hold her hand, after they just met. True, many guys had asked her out, but none of them had held her hand. To everyone's surprise, Kuwabara immediately pushed Mizuki away from Keiko. "Hey, you stay away from her". Kurama and Keiko were the most surprised, among all the people standing there. Sachiko didn't seem in the least surprised that Mizuki was in big trouble right now. "Let's see how far this guy goes" she thought".

Kurama was very much surprised. He wondered why Kuwabara was so angry when Mizuki held Keiko's hand. "May he was defending Keiko, or may he even like her" thought Kurama. He put the last wild thought out of his head. The only person who Kuwabara likes is Yukina; he was madly in love with her, it crazy to think he likes Keiko. He was loyal to Yusuke, and if he had liked Keiko earlier, he would have backed off, as everyone knew that Yusuke and Keiko were made for each other. That was clear, then why? wondered Kurama. "Keiko can look after herself, then why? Keiko loves Yusuke, and she'll definitely say so and Yamamoto will stop his flirting. So why is Kuwabara so angry?"thought Kurama looking at the angry expression on Kuwabara's face. Mizuki was surprised. "She's your girlfriend? Man I can't believe someone as beautiful as Keiko, can have such an ugly boyfriend as you" he said looking at Kuwabara as if he was dirt.

Everyone was taken aback, and then Kuwabara was enraged. "Keiko's not my girlfriend. She already likes someone else. Just because you're handsome, doesn't mean that you can hit on every girl you see" he said. Everyone stared at him, now Kurama, Keiko and Sachiko, were more confused. Mizuki burst out laughing. Everyone was yet again, surprised. "Wait! Let me guess, you are that rejected true lover, in those soap operas, who's with Keiko tell the very end, and rejected because she loves someone else and also because your looks?" he asked laughing hard. "Oh wait, and after she rejected you, you swore to be her best friend, and stand by her side through thick and thin right? Wow what a lover you are. Keiko, you did the right thing by choosing another guy over this loser. Anyone is better than this ugly freak". Kuwabara boiled with rage. Sachiko asked Mizuki to keep quiet, but Mizuki laughed louder. "Well, for your information, I already like someone else. Keiko's the girlfriend of a great friend of mine and not to mention, she's my friend too. The one who I like is very beautiful and she likes me too, she never judged me by my looks" he bellowed in fury. Then his tone changed into a fierce one. "Listen you, whatever your name is, Keiko already likes someone and he does too, so stay away from her!"

Mizuki was taken aback with Kuwabara's outburst, and so was everyone else. But all of them didn't understand why Kuwabara reacted in the first place; he should have let Keiko handle it herself. Sachiko intervened. "Mizuki, apologize, that was very rude of you" she said sternly. Mizuki apologized as he received a displeased look from Sachiko. He smoothened his hair, and looked apologetically at Keiko. "Yukimura-san, please excuse my behaviour. I didn't know you were committed. I assumed that you were single, and since you don't seem the type that would date someone like him" he said shooting a glance at Kuwabara with disgust, he continued, "I thought I might be friends with you and get to know you more. I know that someone as intelligent and smart like you would never date someone like him. I presumed that you would have told me yourself, before this person here, reacted, and didn't give you the chance to say so. I sincerely apologize for holding your hand. Please forgive me. Though I think it would have been better if you had told me yourself, as this matter concerns the two us and not anyone else. I would have understood if you had told me yourself. Well, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding and hopefully will be friends from now on"

Everyone was taken aback with the change in his tone, and his behaviour. He seemed very calm and cool now. It seemed that mocking Mizuki had gone. Keiko was very much taken aback, and she knew somehow that he really was sorry. What Mizuki said was perfectly true. Anyone would assume that Keiko was single, mostly because boyfriends whether their girlfriends were in the same class or not, would spend much as time as they could with their girlfriends during their free time. If the couple joined different universities, keeping in touch and maintaining a relationship was almost hard and an impossible task. As much as she would hate to admit it, Kuwabara was definitely,_ ugly_. Maybe not all that good looking, but as Mizuki stated, 'ugly'. So, Keiko as cute and beautiful as she would have enough common sense not to date him. So that was that.

"It's ok Yamamoto-san. I forgive you, of course we can be friends" replied Keiko smiling at him. Kuwabara was angry with Keiko. "How on earth, can anyone be friends with this guy?"thought Kuwabara annoyed. Kurama decided to change the topic, as it would stop the conflict, and help Keiko recover from Kuwabara's outburst.

"So did you guys have to answer tests today?"asked Kurama. Kuwabara and Keiko nodded. "Man! That was a real shocker when the teacher asked us answer the test. It's the first day, for crying out loud!" said Kuwabara, cleared freaked out. "Ya, someone told me they would give a test on the first day, I didn't believe them, I thought it was just a joke, I didn't imagine they would really give us a test" said Keiko, who didn't expect it either.

They decided to have their lunch. They sat in the campus grounds. There were stone seats and tables. Sachiko and Keiko shared one seat, and Kurama, Kuwabara and Mizuki shared another, with their trays of food. Kurama sat in the middle, with Kuwabara and Mizuki sitting on either side. They wanted to sit as far away as possible from each other.

"So, Kuwabara, Keiko which class are you in?"asked Kurama. Kuwabara grinned. "Guess what? We both are in the same class!" he exclaimed. "Well, you both have each other for company, that's good" said Kurama pleased. "You're right; did you make any friends Kurama?"asked Keiko, again forgetting to call Kurama 'Shuichi' again. "Well, other than Yamamoto and Sachiko, I' haven't spoken to anyone else in particular. They didn't give us a chance to mingle" stated Kurama. Mizuki groaned. "I want to go back home, I hate this college, it sucks!"he whined. "Why do you hate this university Yamamoto-san? It's only the first day. I'm sure you'll get used to it" said Keiko comfortingly.

"I hope so, Yukimura-san. Why didn't I believe my cousin when he told me this college was too strict and hard for me to handle?"he continued whining. "You mean you knew everything about this university?"asked Kurama. Mizuki nodded miserably. "You know, my cousin told me about it. His elder brother studied here. Whenever he came home for the holidays he would be so thin and weak. He had loads of dark circles, which looked like black bags. He had to be taken to the doctor every week to check his blood pressure which would always be high. I also heard that in his final year, he slept only two hours a day" said Mizuki shuddering with fear. Kuwabara to began to worry, and so did Keiko.

"They give surprise tests which counts in your record, and they have tests every month and exams every once in 3 months. The correction is so strict, you can barely pass. If you don't submit an assignment on time, you get a big zero in your record. I tell you this college is crazy. I hate it. The admission process was so darn fucking irritating. I couldn't bear it; I was here for twelve hours can you believe it?. My parents were so angry with me for not having copies of my certificates. This fucking college asked me to hand over 3 copies? Can you believe it?"he stated swearing like anything. "My parents and me were exhausted I tell you. So darn irritating"

"I agree with you, it took too long" said Sachiko. "It was very annoying indeed". "That's where it doesn't stop, Sachi. We have to pay extra cash in our final year because of the exam? Can you believe it? There's another catch, we have to pay again, for our own send – off party" he exclaimed angrily. "What a nuisance!"muttered Sachiko. "I know. Sachi, I want to leave" said Mizuki upset. Everyone was alarmed with the news they had just heard. "If you knew all this why did you join this institute?"questioned Kurama, who was probably the only one among all of them, who wasn't worried about all these typical things. Sachiko was merely irritated, not worried. She thought it was a big nuisance too.

"You think after knowing all this, I would have joined this living hell?"questioned Mizuki angrily. "Heck no! My mum and dad forced me to join. Heck! They thought I was getting too lazy for words and I needed to learn how to manage time, and mature. My dad actually said so. My mum wasn't all that keen on sending me here. But my dad" he said shuddering with fear. "He's a combo of Hitler and Mussolini. Whatever he says, is the final verdict. Fuck off man. I hate this fucking college!"his tone changing into an angry one.

Keiko, Kuwabara and Kurama were surprised to see Mizuki get so angry. They were surprised with his mood swings, and also his swearing. "Mizuki, I think you should go back" said Sachiko to everyone's amazement. They didn't in the least expect her to say something like this. "And so should I" she said, which again surprised everyone. "Why do you want to leave Sachiko? After all the trouble you took to join this university, why?"questioned Kurama. As far as he knew her, she was a diplomatic and rational thinker. "Because of the stupid rules" she replied "It's completely irrational. There's going to be some festival in which we all have to spend money on western formals and also learn ball dancing. How idiotic is that?"

"Yes you're right, Sachi. I'm so pissed off. Heck! I want leave right now" said Mizuki frustrated. "Do that then" said Sachiko. "Aren't you leaving?" he asked surprised. "No. I don't have that option. I spent too much of money and time to back out" she replied. They all spoke for a little longer. Kuwabara and Keiko noticed that Kurama and Mizuki didn't hesitate to call Nishida-san by her first name. Though however, she never addressed Kurama by her human first name, but she did call Yamamura-san by his first name; which both Keiko and Kuwabara realized, was a result of Yamamoto's insistence. Both of them had the same thoughts going on in their mind. "Does Kurama have a crush on this girl? Why are they on first term basis? Is Kurama hiding something from us?"

"I guess it's time to go" said Kurama. They bid goodbye to each other and mentioned that it was pleasure meeting them. Mizuki waved at Keiko, and ignored Kuwabara. They went off to their class. But Kuwabara and Keiko stayed behind for a little longer. "Hey Keiko, did you notice something weird happening between Kurama and that Nishida girl?" he asked. "Yes I did. They're on first name basis. Well, at least Kurama is. That's really very odd. As far as I know, I don't think Kurama-san is all that informal with anyone for that matter. He's only informal with us and his family. Then why is he so informal with her? It's really surprising." replied Keiko. "Do you think… he likes her? Or maybe they're in a relationship and Kurama's not telling us." suggested Kuwabara. "Well, maybe. But why would Kurama-san hide it from us? We're his friends, I'm sure he'd tell us if there was anything like that between them. Maybe they're good friends" she said wondering. "Ya, but he said that she was his classmate, so then, why are they on first name basis? If he said that this is my friend Sachiko Nishida, then we would have understood" said Kuwabara.

"You're right Kuwabara. Maybe he just didn't bother to say so. I think he thought that it's not important anyway. He always has a reason for everything." replied Keiko. "Hey, Keiko. Can I ask you something?"questioned Kuwabara uncomfortably. "Sure" replied Keiko wondering what was up. Kuwabara looked uncomfortable, but asked anyway, "Keiko, when that Yamamoto guy proposed to you, why you didn't say you had a boyfriend? Didn't you get mad at him? He was holding your hand" came Kuwabara's question, Keiko hesitated. "Well, I guess, I just was so surprised to see anyone behave like that with me, so suddenly that too, without a warning, I was so surprised, I didn't how to react" replied Keiko. "Besides, before I could tell him that I had a boyfriend, you well…told him yourself. Why did you get so angry when he did Kuwabara?"

"I see. Keiko, the reason I got angry with that guy was because I promised Urameshi I would look after you, since he can't do it .He also said he worrying about you because he can't look after you , he asked me to help you in case you were in trouble. Besides, even if he hadn't told me, I would have helped you anyway. We're friends and that Yamamoto guy is fast guy holding your hand, stay away from him Keiko, besides I know that you would never bother about Yamamoto or any other guy because you love only Urameshi" said Kuwabara, which was the whole truth. Keiko actually blushed. "Well, I um..."she began, not knowing what to say after Kuwabara's so called 'speech'. She was very happy to hear that Yusuke cared about her so much. Just then, the bell rang "Let's go Kuwabara. There's the bell" she said. They quickly hurried back to class.

In Kurama's class

"Sachi, how long are you going stay mad at me?"whined Mizuki. "Learn to behave yourself. That was a very inappropriate gesture. You do not behave in such a way with people who you are introduced to. Apologize to Minamino as well" replied Sachiko sternly. Mizuki turned around and apologized to Kurama. "Minamino I'm sorry. Please ask Sachi to forgive me" he said with puppy dog eyes. Kurama wasn't mad in the least. He actually wanted to laugh, looking at Mizuki. "It's alright Yamamoto-san. I'm not 'mad' at you" he replied smiling. "Thank you Minamino-san. Ask Sachi to not be mad at me anymore" begged Mizuki. Before Kurama could say anything, she accepted his apology.

When the day ended, she apologized to Kurama on Mizuki's behalf. Kurama again said he wasn't angry. This was one of the qualities about Sachiko he really liked. She was very well behaved and always polite. She would always apologize for her mistake and always make it up to the person. She was one of the most well mannered girls he had ever met. Best of all, she didn't fling herself on him, unlike her sister, who always did that. Suddenly, a huge crowd of girls entered the class. They all walked up to Kurama, who was talking to Sachiko. There were at least a 50 of them. "Minamino-san!" squealed the girls. Kurama and Sachiko were surprised. "Yes? What can I do for you?"he asked politely. All the girls squealed with joy. Sachiko disapproved of the noise, and this, could be clearly seen because of the expression on her face. "Minamino-san is soooo cute" squealed the girls in delight. Both of them understood the situation well. These girls were his newly formed fan club. The girls in his class spread the word around about him and they formed a fan club on the very first day.

They were here to hero-worship him and ask him out. "Good luck Minamino, I'll see you around" said Sachiko ready to exit from this situation. "No. Wait Sachiko" said Kurama. He wasn't going to be left alone with all these girls. He couldn't handle such a huge mob on his own. True, in his old school there were many Minamino fan clubs, but... he didn't have to face such a huge mob of girls by himself. He knew that the only person who could handle them was the lovely lady standing next to him. He held Sachiko's arm and made sure she stayed. "What do you want?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him. "Why don't you stay? We promised Yamamoto-san we'd wait for him. Didn't we? "he questioned, smiling at her. In other words, he wanted her to stay.

"Alright. I suppose I can wait" she replied standing next to him. Looking at this gesture, all the girls started firing questions at him. "Minamino-san, is it true that this girl is your girlfriend?" "Minamino-san is it true that you two decided to be a couple today?" "Minamino-san, answer us please". This annoyed Sachiko very much. _Why drag her into all this? They can hero worship him without dragging her into this at all_. "Well..." began Kurama, knowing Sachiko was annoyed. "He's not my boyfriend" she stated loud and clear. All the girls were relieved. "So, what can I do for you girls?" asked Kurama. "I love you Minamino-san, will you date me?" screamed one girl. Many followed her and screamed more or less the same things .It was hell of a raucous. The others in the classroom either covered their ears, or went out of the classroom. Sachiko couldn't bear the raucous and was ready to leave, but Kurama held a firm grip on her hand. "I don't think it would be a good idea if you tried to escape now" he whispered in her ear. "Let's wait for the right time and we'll escape together"

"Will you stop yelling already?. It's really annoying" she said loudly, so that they all could hear. "Let's all be friends shall we?" asked Kurama politely, trying to calm Sachiko. All the girls were disappointed. "IS IT BECAUSE YOU LIKE HER?" demanded another crazy fanatic, pointing at Sachiko. Kurama and Sachiko were taken aback by the question. "No. No. Sachiko's just a friend!" he clarified. "IS SHE A VERY CLOSE FRIEND?" demanded another. "NO WE'RE NOT!"said Sachiko really pissed off. "Well...she's" before he could finish, someone interrupted. "Hey, step aside ladies. Excuse me lovely lady" said a voice. "Yamamoto" thought Kurama and Sachiko. He finally made it through the crowd. All the girls were staring at him. Kurama and Sachiko noticed the looks on their faces. "Oh! Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. There was a huge rush in the loo" he replied looking tired. He grabbed his bag. "Well, why are these lovely ladies here?" he asked noticing the huge crowd. Kurama beckoned Mizuki, and Sachiko pulled him in front of the girls. "Let me introduce you all to my friend Mizuki Yamamoto" said Kurama smiling. All the girls squealed. "Yamamoto-san is sooo cute!"

Mizuki was flattered by this compliment. "Why, thank you ladies" he said. The girls squealed again. "Yamamoto-san is so good looking and charming" they squealed. They all began to ask Mizuki out the same way they asked Kurama. Two girls had got into an argument on who is cuter among the two. The argument flared up and many girls were flinging themselves on Mizuki and begging him to go out with them. Mizuki of course obliged and asked the girls to right their names and class and cell phone number in a piece of paper and he promised to go out with all of them. Kurama escaped in that hell of a raucous. He exited the classroom and made his way to the boy's hostel. He sighed in relief when he closed the door of his room. This ended his weird first day.

He freshened up and called his mother. He grabbed his cell phone, pressed a button, and then he could hear the ringing tone. "It's so hard to believe that she's here. I wonder why? She never told me". His mother picked up the phone. "Hello" came her pleasant voice. Hello mother, it's me Shuchi. How are you?"he asked pleasantly. He was glad to hear his mother's voice. "Oh it's you! Shuichi! I'm so glad you called! How was your first day honey? They didn't rag you did they?" came his mother's relieved, yet anxious voice. Kurama smiled. "No mother they didn't rag me. Ragging is banned here, so don't worry" he replied. He could hear his mother sighing in relief on the other side of the line. "Oh thank god! So, how was your first day?"she asked. He chuckled. He narrated the day's events with a wide smile, up until he met Sachiko."Oh, and mother, you won't believe who I bumped into today!"he exclaimed, ready to surprise his mother. "Who? A friend from school?" she asking, guessing. "No mother, take wild guess" he said ready to have some fun with his mom. His mother told the names of all his friends, which of course, was very few in number, as he didn't have many friends, by choice, which was his of course, or otherwise, there would be a never ending list. "Mother, you know her!" he replied. "A girl? Who Shuichi?" came his mother's astonished voice. "You'll never believe it mother! It's Sachiko" he replied. "SACHIKO? YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT YOU MET SACHIKO IN THE UNIVERSITY? HOW? I MEAN WHAT IS SHE DOING THERE? HOW? ISN'T SHE SUPPOSED TO BE..." replied his mother, clearly overcome by amazement and surprise, on hearing the news. "Well mother, I don't know myself, she didn't tell me" replied Kurama, trying to explain things to his mother. After listening to Kurama, his mother seemed even more surprised. "I'm really surprised. I never imagined her to be there. Well, I never knew she was that intelligent! Well, who would have guessed it? Strange, but extraordinary that you should bump into her, and be in the same class. I wonder how's she's going to stay there alone. She's so well...you know what I mean dear. It's dangerous for her to stay alone in an unknown city. Well, Shuichi dear, you'll have to look after her, dear. She alone in Tokyo. Look after her, would you? Watch out for her would you?"asked Shiori. Kurama smiled. As expected, his mother would say that. He knew it. It was just like her. "Well of course I will mother" he replied. "Thank you dear. I know that you well...really don't like her very much, I mean she's well, just well...just watch for her dear" said his mother hesitantly.

"Mother, what gave you the idea that I don't like her? She was actually quite nice today" he replied. "Well...yes dear, but you know how she is. Well she's a bit..." began his mother again hesitantly, but Kurama reassured her that it was fine, and that he would look after her. After convincing his mother, he inquired about his step-father and Shuuichi. "Both are fine dear. Your step-father has a lot of work these days as you know. Shuuichi's fine. But I'm in my office right now, so you can can't talk to him" replied Shiori. Kurama was surprised. "Why are you still at work mother? It's late" he questioned, worried. "No dear, there's a lot of work since yesterday. I have to finish it" replied Shiori. After talking for a few minutes, he decided to cut the call. "Well mother, goodbye, take care, and don't overwork yourself. Say hi to Shuuichi for me" he said. "Yes dear. You take care too. Don't study too hard, and take of Sachiko. Bye" said his mother. "Yes, I will mother. You needn't worry" he replied and cut the line. He sighed. He thought about Sachiko and smiled. He suddenly remembered that he had left her with Mizuki, and that huge crowd of girls. "I must apologize to her. How did I forget to take her with me?"he wondered. She would surely be 'mad' at him, as Yamamoto called it. Remembering Yamamoto, he chuckled. "Let's see what happens tomorrow" he said. He stared at the trees outside the window, which formed a canopy. The sun was setting. The sight of the rays on the trees, and the ground was beautiful.

_Author's note _

_Hi guys. Sorry for the delay. My net connection wasn't working properly for a long time. So? What do__think of this chapter? I know it's weird and boring, but there's a reason for it, which you'll know soon, in the upcoming chapters. I don't know anything about the Tokyo University, I made it all up. It's all fiction. So don't blame me if anything like this isn't there in the university. I bet you're wondering who Sachiko and Emina are… well I'm sure most of you would have guessed by now. I would like to thank all those who reviewed the last two chapters. Thank you very much, I really appreciate it. I promise to tell your names in the next chapter. You guys rock! . Please review again._


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUYUHAKUSHO! IF I DID WHY THE HELL WOULD I WRITE THIS STORY?_

Chapter 4

A bit of news

Everyone had now settled down. Their lives went the way they wanted .Yusuke trained hard a usual. Heie was still in the demon world doing the same old stuff. Kurama was busy as ever studying hard in the university. Kuwabara was working as hard as Kurama to grasp whatever was being taught. Yukina was in Genkai's temple, leading a normal life. Keiko was the most hardworking person among all of them. She always studied and hardly went out of the house, Yusuke hardly saw her these days and it didn't matter anyway, because he was training. Shizuru was working in a company; Botan was doing her job in the spirit world. Yusuke's mom, Atsuko was the same as ever joking around, drinking, hanging around in bars, there was no change in her life, and of course, Koenma couldn't change anything in his life. He was busy as ever, and so was Ogre.

Two weeks had passed. Everyone had settled down to their normal routine. Sachiko and Mizuki followed their routine. She interacted with everyone when necessary and also maintained her friendship. Mizuki always bothered her during class; she had forbidden him to do so. Mizuki, kept his word. He never bothered Sachiko or anyone else, but, the poor guy always fell asleep in class and had got caught only once. He was severely punished. Everyone had assumed that Sachiko and Mizuki were a couple. Kurama noticed Mizuki's behavior around Sachiko, and hers around Mizuki. Though he hadn't assumed the same.

Mizuki Yamamoto. The weirdest creature on the planet. Yes, eve demons weren't as weird as he was. That was Kurama's opinion. He could never bear to listen to any teacher for more than 10 minutes, and soon fell asleep. He was a nice guy, but Kurama, and many others didn't understand what Sachiko saw I him, to make her be so patient with him. She never scolded him, never made fun of him. She never minded his endless chatter. She didn't even mind his sleeping in class.

Now, it was their lab hour. They were in the greenhouse of the university, which was also used by medical students. They were studying the various plants which helped curing many dangerous diseases; and Mizuki was bored to death. Usually, he would be attentive and listen, as he liked plants and which was about the only class he would stay wide awake. The practical class was interesting, but, Mizuki failed to remember the names of all the plants and their diseases purely because he slept through all the theory classes and of course, because he barely opened his text book. Though how he managed to sleep in all the classes was mystery to all.

So, when everyone was studying the plants and making notes, Mizuki was dying of frustration. He couldn't sleep on the desk; they weren't allowed to sit during this particular lab hour as the plant had to properly shown and be visible to all. Mizuki stared longingly at the bench. He badly wanted to rest on the bench. But, instead, he slept on Sachiko's shoulder, who kept pushing him away in irritation. This was of course, noticed by the teacher and asked Mizuki to show his affection to his girlfriend outside class, which gave an impression, that they were a couple. Many were heartbroken; as the girls loved Mizuki as much their beloved Kurama.

Mizuki didn't bother to explain. He walked out of the class and went to sleep in the courtyard. Kurama was surprised that Sachiko or Mizuki didn't protest or clarify stating that they were only friends. He could see many girls in tears, he wanted to laugh for this reason and he felt Mizuki should have at least told the teacher that Sachiko was his friend. "Nishida, tell your boyfriend to behave himself, I saw you pushing him away. At least you know how to behave" said the lab teacher. He saw some girls sniffing and some were in tears. "You there, girls, you should have self control. Now stopping making such sad faces and continue with your work" he said sternly.

Sachiko thought it was best to tell him the truth. "Sir, Mizuki Yamamoto isn't my boyfriend. He's my friend. He finds studies boring, so he has a habit of sleeping in class. I suggest you ask him to attend all your classes instead of sending him outside. I reckon he's having a nap on the desk in the classroom, or may snoozing on the lawn. It is very irritating to bear with him when he's awake sir, that's why none of us have complained" said Sachiko. Everyone immediately saw the picture. Every one of the girls who liked Mizuki, sighed with relief, as their option was still available. This was still news to everyone else. So, Mizuki and Sachiko weren't still a couple. The teacher was surprised at Sachiko's statement. "But I saw him romancing with you in the back, explain that" said the teacher raising his eyebrows at her.

"Actually sir, he was planning to sleep on my shoulder, he was bored" was Sachiko smiling, with that, everyone burst out laughing. The lab teacher was annoyed. "Ask that boy, Yamamoto to meet me after the class" he said. Everyone made all sorts of noises and continued their work. Mizuki was sleeping peacefully, as stated by Sachiko.

After class, he got a good scolding and some extra work. Kurama felt amused at Mizuki's behaviour. "You're as evergreen as ever Mizuki" said Sachiko amused at Mizuki's complaints about the extra work. Miharu, the guy next to Kurama was happy with Mizuki's punishment and so were all his enemies.

Early next morning, Yokahama were holding a newspaper in his hand and reading so intently for a long while, without looking up. Usually, Yokahama was very friendly with Kurama. They were good friends. But today, Yokahama was very interested in his newspaper. True, he did enjoy reading the newspaper and keeping track of current events, but, today, he was slightly more interested.

"What's going on?" wondered Kurama. He asked Yokahama what was so interesting in today's news. "They found three people dead this week" was the reply. "Oh! I see. So?"asked Kurama "What's so great about that?"asked Okahara coming up to them. "You mean you didn't know? There have been many murders for the past four weeks" replied Yokahama showing the newspaper to Kurama. "They say the man is a psycho killer who goes and kills people during the night. Must be mad! He leaves strange marks on their body" he stated. Kurama read the news in detail.

Apparently, those people who were roaming around during the late hours of the night, and were killed and their bodies were thrown near the bridge.

"This is so strange" he thought. "He must be a very crazy guy Minamino" said Yokahama "The world is full of crazy people anyway" said Okahara. "You're right, and Yamamoto is one of them" said Ryoji joining in the conversation. They all smiled. "That he is" said Okahara "Could believe what he did yesterday?"he questioned "Seriously, Minamino I don't know how your friend Nishida bears with him, he's always causing trouble". "He's always so restless, once I sat at the back, he slept like a gorilla without waking up no matter what happened and he even snored a little, though the teacher didn't hear since he was very busy teaching so loudly"said Ryoji "But the real torture is, when he's awake. Boy, it was the biggest mistake of my life sitting in front of him. He stretched his hands, legs, in all directions like as if it was P.E class. He did it for the whole hour and his legs always on my bench, and he would start shaking his desk and start riding a horse" said Okahara smiling.

They all laughed. "Sure you guys can laugh, but, think about me, I have to his torture everyday" said a guy who was standing behind them. He was the guy who sat beside of Mizuki. "Oh hey, Sakimoto"said Okahara "Hey" greeted all three of them.

"Hey guys, you should really think about me and Miharu we suffer the most and so do you Minamino" said Sakimoto "Well, suffers a lot too. He hates Mizuki doesn't he?"said Okahara "Well, he does and so do I, but Nishida suffers the most. God knows why I sat rite beside him? Shucks" said Sakimoto. "Well, I guess you're rite. Sachiko does suffer, but she doesn't seem to mind too much".

Everyone by now, had noticed that Kurama was on first term basis with Sachiko. They all had assumed both she and Kurama or she and Mizuki were a couple, but that was clarified yesterday. So now, the only other option was that Sachiko and Kurama were an item. The girls who realized this, later, were horrified. They were talking for a few minutes longer when, Miharu came and sat down. "Hey Miharu" said Kurama "Hey Minamino, hey Okahara, Ryoji, Sakimoto heard about Yamamoto's punishment? Really, he deserves it! He's a big fool! He finally his earned punishment that sleeping senseless circus gorilla" said Miharu in disfavor. Everyone smiled at his last statement "ZIRCUZ GORILLA that's what he iz that Mizuki Yamamoto" said a guy coming up to them. He sat at the other end of the looked like a Frenchman.

"Hallo. I'm zorry, I guezz I haven't introduced myself, I'm Monsieur Picculo Jarden pleazed to meet you" said the Frenchman."Hallo" said Kurama and finished the introduction." I am very zorry, but I couldn't help overhearing. But I really say, he iz a bad man and a mad man that crazy cook! Iz that wat you call him? Well, he lives in the hostel, in the room just above to mine. He always jumps up and dances at all times of day and night and puts those rock n pop songs at high volume. I can't study or sleep, whenever he's happy, he jumps like a pig! And in the morning, he needs an alarm to get up and that is kept at full volume too. He zleeps too much and it iz zo irritating that alaaarm sound"said Jarden in his French accent. "HE IZ A PIIGG! A ZIRCUS PIIGGG!"

Ryoji and Okahara burst out laughing. Kurama and Yokohama too laughed, Miharu and Sakimoto understood Jarden's anger and dislike for Mizuki, but it was quite funny the way he said it. They just smiled. "Didn't you try talking to him?"asked Kurama "I have told him a THOUZAN NO, TEN THOUZAN TIMES! THAT BUFFALO! THAT SWINE, CAANNOT UNDERSTAND! PAH! HE IZ A PIG" said Jarden angrily.

They laughed even more. "May I know thee reazon why you are laughingg? It iz a VERY ZERIOUS MATTER" asked Jarden. "Well, it's sounds exactly like Yamamoto. Well haven't you told him to keep the volume low and stop creating a nuisance to you as you are disturbed" said Yokahama "Well I deed he iz so daft, he told he would and after some days that PIG deed it again! I have requested him again and again and finally one day he told me that if I couldn't bear it, then either stay in another room, or live with it, either one he doesn't care" said Jarden angrily.

"He has lost his brain that fool" said Miharu "Which fool may that be Miharu?"questioned someone from behind "Oh! Hey Nishida" said Okahara "Hello Sachiko" said Kurama warmly smiling at her, she nodded. "Hello" she said. "Hello Nishida, we were talking about the best personality in this class, your dear friend Yamamoto" said Miharu sarcastically. "I see. I assume that you're happy with his punishment" she said looking at Miharu "It would be the biggest lie I ever told, if I said I wasn't ,and you know it" said Miharu making a face at Sachiko.

Everyone expected Sachiko to be angry, but instead, she was very calm about it. "And I would be lying if I wasn't happy either" said Sakimoto. "And who iz this lovlee ladee?"asked Jarden. "That's Nishida "said Sakimoto. Jarden stood up and bowed. "Bonjour Mademoiselle, I'm Monsieur Picculo Jarden and you are my dear?"said Jarden holding out his hand. "I'm Sachiko Nishida Bonjour Monsieur Jarden"said Sachiko in French much to everyone's surprise. Jarden was delighted. "Magnifique! Mademoiselle you speak FRENCH!"he exclaimed. "Oui Monsieur" replied Sachiko shaking his hand.

It was clear to everyone else that Jarden, was attracted to Sachiko by the way he was staring at her. "Jarden, Nishida is Yamamoto's girlfriend" stated Miharu spitefully. Jarden was surprised "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING MIHARU? IT IZ NOT POZZIBLE THAT SUCH A BEAUTIFUL DELICATE FLOWER CAN BE THE GIRLFRIEND OF THAT DEMON" exclaimed Jarden in shock letting go of Sachiko's hand in shock. "You are right Monsieur. I'm not Mizuki's girlfriend. He is just a friend" said Sachiko narrowing her eyes at Miharu. "True. Mizuki may not be a gentleman like yourself and Minamino, but he's friend to me and when you're in trouble, Mizuki will never think of leaving you alone. He will be there before anyone else that's what I know" she said.

Jarden and everyone was taken aback "My dear Mademoiselle, I'm very pleased that you think of me as a gentleman. But, I do not know about Yamamoto's friendship with you or anyone else .May be he iz a good friend, but, he is a jumping gorilla, that you must agree with me" said Jarden. Sachiko for once smiled. "That he is. He has learned his lesson, hasn't he? He is a trouble maker but he's good at heart" she said smiling."But the life style in America is quite different. May be partying late at night is common there. So, I guess he wishes to continue his habit"."Well, if you say so" mumbled Jarden."I'll request him to stop his late night partying. He sleeps in class because of that" she replied.

"NO!"exclaimed Ryoji, Miharu, Sakimoto and Okahara in fear. "Please Nishida-san don't do that. Let him stop his partying but let him sleep in class!" begged Sakimoto."Ya, the real torture starts when he's awake!"stated Miharu. Everyone laughed, except Sachiko, who smiled broadly, but tried to control it as well.

"Speaking of the devil, where is he?"asked Ryoji "The bell will ring in a couple of minutes" "No, there's plenty of time" said Sakimoto "I expect he will be late as usual" said Miharu" I hope you haven't done his assignment Nishida, or otherwise, he'll never learn" "I never do his assignments" replied Sachiko sternly. "Well, I hope so, because I saw him proposing to you yesterday" said Okahara grinning.

Everyone looked puzzled. "I saw him falling at your feet Nishida, I must say, he really loves you" said Okahara grinning even more. "Well, well, well, Nishida what have you thought about it?"asked their classmate who didn't like Sachiko mainly because she was Mizuki's and Kurama's friend. "It doesn't concern you, so don't spread rumours like you always do, and don't you that eavesdropping is bad manners?" said Sachiko looking at the girl as if she was dirt. The glared at Sachiko, but turned around after she saw Sachiko's stern gaze. "Then what was he doing? He didn't let you go at all, Nishida; he was literally at your feet" asked Okahara puzzled.

"Well, he was begging me to do his homework and the extra load I refused that's all" replied Sachiko calmly. "That's it? Aw drat! I thought there was something finally between you two" said Sachiko's friend Miyu Nakamore who had joined them. "No, we don't have anything going on" said Sachiko."Now, you there, do you mind going away? I don't like walking, talking newspapers anywhere near me or anyone else here, and your stink mustn't spread. Go away" looking at her classmate. Most of them burst out laughing. Though Kurama and Yokahama didn't .They thought there was no reason to. The girl went off in anger cursing Sachiko for insulting her in front of her beloved Kurama.

"Good one Nishida! All those kind of girls are a pain in the neck" said Miharu, actually laughing. "They always spread rumours, it's so bugging" said Okahara." They never leave me in peace, always asking me about Minamino and Yamamoto. OOOHHH please tell me which class does Yamamoto like? I'm dying to know, does Minamino like this or that? I'm fed up with it" said Sakimoto. "I know. I've been asked such questions too " said Yokahama "Oh!Please, you're always asked out by girls and also asked about Minamino too, I never get asked out" said Ryoji sadly. Everyone smiled. "They will ask you, don't worry" said Yokahama

Suddenly, they heard a loud raucous. It sounded like an avalanche.

"I MADE IT! YEAH! I MADE IT! MIZUKI YAMAMOTO DOES IT AGAIN!"yelled Mizuki running into the class with his bag, sliding on the floor and threw his bag on his desk. "Hello Sachi, what's up?" he asked, waving. "The sky, the ceiling and the fan" said Sachiko. Everyone burst out laughing. Americans usually greet each other that asking, what was going on, or what's up, or something like that. Mizuki greeted everyone that way, and they were used to it.

"AW Sachi, you spoiled my good mood. Anyway, I made on it time baby! I totally rock!I made it on time. I thought I never would! Shucks! I stayed up all night on the net doing my homework and research. That's stupid old geezer gave me so much of home work" complained Mizuki. "

"You deserve it you SHAMELESS PIG!" scolded Jarden. "Oh dear me my, if it isn't my dear Frenchie friend , PICKLES. Ate your French fries Frenchi? "asked Mizuki mocking at Jarden "You are insupportable PAH! YOU ARE SO SICK! YOU HAVE LOST ALL THE COMMON SENSE IN YOUR HEAD I HATE YOU! I HAVEN'T SLEPT PROPERLY FOR MONTHS BECAUSE OF YOUR NOISE" he bursted out angrily.

Mizuki laughed. "Dude, I wish I could record this on a tape and publish it on YouTube, so that I could make loads of money. I'll call it, 'French fries ' HOW TO MAKE FRENCH FRIES?MAKE A FRENCH MANY ANGRY ,PUT SOME CUT POTATOES ON HIS HEAD,AND THEN HIS ANGER WILL FRY YOU FRIES! Sachi, do you why they call it french fries? Because a French man fried it!That's why!"said Mizuki and burst out laughing, everyone couldn't help laughing ,though it wasn't funny. At all. Except Miharu, Sachiko and Jarden. Even Kurama and Yokahama CRACKE A SMILE. The way Yamamoto told jokes, it was too hard not to thought his jokes were ridiculous, which they truly were.

Sachiko was a serious person and she hardly laughed. She only looked at Mizuki amused at his joke. "YOU ARE INSULTING ME!MADEMOISELLE YOUR FRIEND IS A SHAMELESS MONKEY AND ZERCUZ GORILLA" said Jarden angrily and walked off in a huff and was immediately surrounded by girls comforting him.

"Really, he's always so irritating Sachiko! That Frenchi freak is always surrounded by his fan girls I don't know they they see in him" "I wonder the same about you" murmured Miharu. "What was that Miharu?" asked Mizuki threateningly. "Control yourself Mizu" said Sachiko "Do not cause trouble to everyone, apologize" Mizuki did listen to Sachiko, much to everyone's surprise.

"I didn't think Yamamoto listens to Nishida" said Yokahama to Kurama, who simply nodded. He thought that Sachiko was very bad in socializing; she was the complete opposite of her sister. Emina was very good when it came to socializing and maintaining relationships, while Sachiko hardly cared about relationships. Emina would always talk to Kurama and be friendly, while Sachiko hardly cared about Kurama .She would never talk to anyone. She would always bury her nose in a book, mind her own business and not care about anyone else. She expected people to not even look at her.

Mizuki would always annoy her, but she didn't care a damn. She had an amazing power of concentration, because she could perfectly understand what the teacher was saying, even though Mizuki was next to her.

During lunch, she would open her notes, going through what was done yesterday, without eating her lunch. Kurama offered to buy her lunch many times, but, she refused, stating it wasn't necessary and Mizuki was always willing to take up his offer. Mizuki always sat next to Sachiko during lunch, and would go on blabbering. Sachiko shockingly, could listen to him and even study, and she never sat idle.

She would always engage herself in something or the other; she was the worst procrastinator in the world. While Mizuki was the best procrastinator. Kurama had fun and also finished his work and had good results as well. Sachiko gave good results but not as well as Kurama. She was polite and answered all his questions, but she never asked him any or spoke to him unless he did. This surprised Kurama, as Emina would always talk o him everywhere or anywhere.

Sachiko rarely spoke to anyone though she had some friends. They liked Sachiko, and at least, that's what Kurama thought. Sachiko was well behaved and even tempered. She somehow reminded him of Heie. Though Heie would often make cutting remarks, but Sachiko wouldn't say such things unless it was very necessary. Sachiko and Emina were opposites and this somehow amused him."They are complete opposites"

_Author's note : Mizuki is my fictional character _


End file.
